Poison
by Kilez77
Summary: Ok that's it, i won't change this crap anymore.When i'm done with the story i'll make a summary.Things just keep getting more weird and complicated.Yes its Uchihacest.Yes it will be hardcore yaoi eventually.Yes if i say so myself its interesting.
1. Of Pictures and Poems

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of its characters.I just fuck around with them.

(sasuke pov)

I'm a 17 year old boy named Sasuke i go to a high school like any other teenager my age who isn't a lazy ass. My family is rich but my mother decided i should enjoy a more open enviroment and so i got a public high school which i might add sucks the life out of me. My mother is a nice person but sometimes she just doesn't get it.

My father is a friggin asshole who only cares about my brother and would ignore me to death if it wasn't for the fact that i always talk back at him sometimes without a reason. Finally in my precious (gag) family there is my older brother whose name is Itachi i can't say much about him just that he is weird, arrogant, and freakishly smart the kind that knows what you are going to say even before you think about saying it. To say i hate their guts is an understatement, althought i secretly like mom sometimes because she's the only one who loves me enough to give two fucks about what happens to me.

In any case i don't have that many friends just Naruto and Gaara. Naruto is a good person sometimes dumb but he has his moments of brilliance now Gaara is like me most of the time except that he has this fetish for cookies and eats them a mile an hour and afterwards he has this psycho look on him and will laugh for no reason at all it's creepy i tell you, but aside from that they are ok.

Today was the fourth day of school and i have no homework because since i'm so smart and great i already did my homework for the month.

Now i'm on a mission because i'm bored and what do you do when you get bored and you have a mystery for a brother? yep you guessed right you go through his room looking for blackmail material, after all he is like 20 (that's right i'm not even sure how old he is) and if i get my hands on something juicy i could get him to buy me beer or take me to places for free oh yeah that would be great. The bastard never pays attention to me when i was little he at least used to speak to me until i turned 13, now i'm lucky if he says hi in the morning, don't get my wrong is not like i care but i mean he is my brother shouldn't he be more brotherly? even if it is just to annoy me? oh shut up i don't care about your opinion.

I opened the door which had a sign that said (Do Not Enter Without Authorization) and guess what color is everything? freakin white everywhere you would think this a hospital and not one thing out of place guess bro is a neat freak hehehe gee i never would have guessed (feel the overflowing sarcasm).There is only the bed, a desk with a computer on it some sort of cabinet with a stereo inside and the closet.Well since everything is so well placed it won't be hard to find stuff my work is cut out for me and maybe the closet should be the first thing to search through.

What do you know he does own clothes that are not black actually this looks a lot like a rainbow...is that a pink shirt i see? no freaking way hahaha hilarious my bro wears pink well maybe he goes pimping himself with that shirt, but i have never seen him with a girl though...eh not my business anyway, moving on. Maybe those boxes on the top have something interesting? Well i always knew i was clumsy but this is ridiculous why do i have to fall flat on my face with all the boxes hitting me on my head? life is a bitch i tell you and thank god my parents are not home that much noise would have brought them upstairs.

There better be something worth it in these damn boxes or else i'm burning them...did i mention i'm a bit of a pyromaniac? indeed i am. Well well well looky here we found some letters and ... poems? hmm who would have thought my insensitive bro had a soft side? hehehe i'm keeping these to read through later and what's this? a picture of itachi and who the hell is that? and WHAT THE FUCK MY BROTHER IS SMILING? woah...if i were 40 years older i would have gotten a heart attack for sure. Yep some blackmail material for sure. Papers, certificates, blah blah, awards, blah blah, official letters, more blah blah... well no more surprises in those boxes that's for sure.

Now onto the cabinet of mystery and obscurity which might bring some sunshine into my life. Lets see here CDs, tapes, and the stereo on the bottom. Tantan tan tan First drawer holds...nothing...ohh how disappointing. Wow this is fun maybe i should have invited naruto and gaara over but too late for that now though.Now the second drawer holds...more papers for fucks sake what's with people and papers nowadays sometimes i think we might drown on damn papers at this rate.

Well the dark cabinet held nothing useful...hopefully the computer will be better.Now what kind of password would dark-and-all-knowing aka itachi choose for his computer.

(normal pov)

"Shit this is harder than i thought maybe i won't be able to break the password"

"No you won't, it's 13 characters long and all numbers" said itachi who was resting nochalantly by the door

"THE FUCK!" screamed sasuke swirling around in the chair and falling to the floor

"don't scare me like that itachi! dammit i could have died of shock jeez!"

"perhaps you shouldn't be in other peoples bedrooms trying to get inside their computers without any permission from the owner, plus can't you read? i thought the sign in my door was quite clear, besides you are too young to die of shock" said itachi who started walking towards the desk and looked down into his younger brother's face, sasuke looked a deer caught in the headlights but turned the expression into a sheepish smile

"well you see my computer broke and i had this project and i needed some info from the internet and since father is away i can't get inside his study and use his computer and since you weren't home and your door was unlocked i thought i could use yours really quick and no one would know" said sasuke edging towards the door hoping he could make a run for it if itachi got too upset even though he had never seen his brother mad he just didn't want to find out now anyways.

"why didn't you ask me for it when i got home?" asked itachi after sitting down and turning the chair to face sasuke who was half the way out the door pining him in place with an intense look that would make anyone turn to goo and shake in fear.

"Hahahaha you are funny itachi what kind of question is that? where have you been all these years? have you seen what kind of relationship we have? we are close to being strangers living under the same roof...at this sasuke's voice took a sarcastic tone...oh yes i can see it now you walking in and me going up to you and saying ' oh hello bro what's up? ya know my pc broke i need to use yours would that be a problem?' and you passing by and giving me no answer completely ignoring my existance."

"just forget it i'll work on it tomorrow before school starts you keep living in your perfect life that has no space for someone like me unperfect, in it" sasuke turned and left the room forgetting the mess he had made in the closet and the cabinet.

(sasuke's pov)

Wooohoo yes! score i made it out alive and i still got some stuff in my pockets...although i don't think it would be good blackmail material it's still itachi's property wouldn't he pay to get them back? i hope so 'cause i'm totally broke.Thanks to my little act of the hurt dejected brother i was able to get away i hope he bought my lie about the computer but personally i could care less at least i killed some time in there and now lets see what kind of poetry does brother write.

Thoughts come by

thoughts go by

time is still and won't move away

wonders of a mad mind

rise upon myself

and leave me hanging

in weak dismay

the atmosphere changing

the air to crimson red

like the flowers on the fields

in early may

the angels condemn me

and the demons praise

while i'm a stray

loving and denying

my life's tragic play.

Should i even comment on how crappy and the amount of ambiguity there is in that poem? well he is weird so yeah it makes sense his poetry would not make sense, lets see the other now...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venom

You're poison

Your poison running through my veins

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

Your poison running through my veins

Running deep inside my veins

Poison burning deep inside my veins

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venom

Your poison

http/ (to listen to the actual song it's really good)

Well that was unexpected seems like the ice prick has a heart and he cares about someone who doesn't like him back serves him right besides who would like an asshole like him? Now where is the pic...ah hah here it is now who's that kid ...FUCK THAT'S ME! what the hell? how come itachi looks so happy and why does he have this pic if he supposedly doesn't give two shits about me oh well maybe he put it there and forgot about it or something still...he looks nice smiling.


	2. Friends and Money

Yay i got three reviews already i'm sooooo happy i'm jumping of joy XD.

Marude you read it too! arigatou!

(Normal pov)

NEXT DAY

"SASUKE TEME GET YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS OVER HERE!"

"Naruto i'm not two fucking miles away i can hear you just fine idiot and who has a fat ass? how about a fat face like yours?"

"shut the fuck up my face is fine all the ladies are after me anyways"

"yeah yeah whatever you say where is gaara?"

"How should I know? you know he goes wherever he pleases and does whatever he wants and gives no explanation whatsoever about his actions besides i heard they were selling cookies somewhere maybe he went to buy some who knows"

"Great a hyper gaara and an intellectual naruto i'm sooo totally screwed today "

"stop complaining like a little bitch it gets annoying after a while ya know?" both boys where already getting to class when the bell rang and so they were late to kakashi's class which wasn't a good thing at all.

Opening the door slowly naruto peeked inside and seeing everyone seated and no kakashi present he made a run for it to take his seat he would have made it if a certain white haired teach had not snatched his wrist and spun him around. Sasuke in the other hand knew it was futile to escape kakashi so he didn't even try it.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite student naruto and his little friend sasuke what would the reason for being late be if you may be so kind as to share with us?"

"Eh sensei well you see i would be on time if it wasn't for sasuke here he had problems at home and came all crying and stuff so i was comforting him like the good friend i'm ya know? but when i got him to calm down the bell had already rang and we had to run for it but it was in the name of friendship you know? i swear right sasuke?" sasuke was in a rage how dared naruto say he had cried! he wasn't a baby dammit and so he proceeded to give the death-glare of death to naruto AND kakashi who just ignored him.

"Naru-chan sasuke doesn't seem to agree with your story and as a result you have detention for a whole week ...and sasuke you have detention today after school too but only today since you didn't lie to get out of it."

naruto pouted and flipped off kakashi when he turned around "naruto do you want to have detention for two weeks?" said kakashi without turning, naruto swore under his breath and hurried to his seat, sasuke following at a much slower pace a scowl still on his face.

Then the door burst open and there stood gaara in all his hyper glory grinning like he just won the lottery with a ticket he stole, running to his seat kakashi was about to say something but gaara turned around the smile gone and said "i ate 20 cookies" as if that would answer all the enigmas of the universe but everyone understood, gaara was happy and if you happened to ruin his happiness you would pay dearly whether you were student or teacher it didn't matter. Kakashi closed his mouth and just started taking attendance to calm his nerves.

At lunch the friends sat together after naruto got rid of all his fangirls and fanboys sasuke started a conversation he had been dying to have with them "so guess what i did yesterday?"

"you slit your wrist but not deep enough and so you are still alive" said gaara

"you realized you are asexual and you will be joining the monks at the temple" said naruto

"no and no, far better i went inside itachi's room when he wasn't there" at this both boys looked at him one in doubt the other without expression just a tiny hint of curiosity shining in green penetrating eyes.

"and why did you wait until NOW to tell us?" said naruto clearly upset that such a juicy story had not been disclosed to his curious brain earlier

"well i wanted to show this when i told you about it" sasuke took out the two poems and the picture of him and itachi, naruto quickly snatching both things and saying a "HOLY FUCK" when seeing the picture and his eyes going impossibly wide while reading the poems.Gaara's reaction was more moderate but he did open his mouth to form a small 'o' when he saw the pic and read the poems more than 5 times. Both boys had been at sasuke's house and they had seen how itachi behaved like he was a robot and not even once said more than two words plus sasuke had spoken about him numerous times and so seeing this they were as equally surprised as sasuke.

"Ok let me get this straight you went into the devil's lair looked around and only found THIS?" said a very unhappy naruto

" I know naruto i was equally disappointed maybe if i had been able to get into his computer but he found me before i could do much besides his password was really hard" said sasuke while looking sadly at the papers

"naruto, sasuke you think these are useless? can't you see what they reveal?" said gaara thoughtfully signaling to the papers spread over the desk naruto looked confused and sasuke just replied

"well it's obvious by what the poems say that he is in love with someone who doesn't love him back aside from that i don't see anything else of importance"

"well yes that's obvious but the picture doesn't it show us that he does have a nice side no one knows about? that perhaps something happened to him that made him change? and this love he has it doesn't sound like he is rejected it just sounds like the person he loves it's someone impossible to reach or someone he isn't supposed to be with come on sasuke i thought that at least

your interpretation skills were better than that i know for fact that naruto's are atrocious"said gaara throughly annoyed with having to speak so much.

Everyone was thoughtful after that dwelling on the possibilities of such a discovery until naruto made a face and said

"well i sure as hell don't want to be itachi's object of affection i do not know what kinds of things he would try to make someone love him but i can't think of anything remotely close to anything he is just a big mystery and that makes him scarier"

"i was thinking to sell this back to him but i wanted to consult you two about how much i should ask for,ya know there is a carnival this weekend how much would it be for us three plus food expenses?" asked sasuke putting everything inside his bag again and getting ready to go since lunch was almost over

" $ 200 should cover it" said gaara who was extremely good with numbers and thus ended up being naruto and sasuke's personal human calculator.

"well that settles it then 200 bucks it is i doubt he will pay that much for this but eh i can give it a try maybe i can get 100 or 150 who knows but money is money in the end, and naruto make sure not to bring a crowd of fans it's annoying when we get in the rides having everyone want to ride at the same time" said sasuke while walking in the middle of the other two

"yeah yeah you are just jealous teme because everyone wants me hahaha but fine i'll go alone but don't worry i'll make sure to be fun and annoying enough for the both of you" replied naruto with a cheeky grin sasuke rolled his eyes and gaara glared at nothing in particular in the hallway.

(sasuke pov)

AFTER SCHOOL

yes finally home now i just have to wait until itachi gets home to start operation "sucking bro's money" the bastard probably has a whole bunch of money i mean he doesn't buy anything else besides clothes that i know off so he doesn't spend much and father does give him a lot of money well of course since he is the favorite...bastard.

Now should i approach him in his room or some open space where i will be able to run if he decides to kill me? umm...yeah definitely an open space the living room should be fine.Now to sit and wait and hope for the best wish me good luck you bastard reader dammit support is appreciated.

(normal pov)

30 MINUTES LATER

The door to the house opened and itachi walked in as always in silent steps before he reached the stairs a voice stopped him "itachi" said person turned around and spotted his little brother sitting in one of the couches in the living room looking at him with a smirk on his lips.

He wanted to ignore sasuke and move but when he went to follow that thought his brother spoke again " i have something that belongs to you and perhaps you want it back or i could just burn it" that peeked his curiousity and so he walked into the living room and sat opposite to sasuke looking at him straight in the eye "what is it?" sasuke realized he wouldn't be ignored this time and so gave itachi a bright smile while he pulled out two sheets of paper and a photo holding them in the air

"do you recognize this?" said sasuke with the smirk back in his face although inside he felt slightly uncomfortable not being able to read any kind of rage or any reaction whatsoever in itachi's face.

itachi remained quiet eyeing the items knowing full well what they were he had known sasuke had them since he went through his stuff and checked what was missing after sasuke had left his room yesterday

"yes" he responded

"well do you want them back?"

"yes"

"ok well there are two things you must do to get them back one is to answer me why you hate me" at this itachi fixed his eyes on sasuke's and said person felt like he was drowning in the darkness that enveloped him time passed and neither said a word in the end itachi answered

"i do not hate you"

"then why since my 13th birthday you stopped speaking to me and just ignored me all the time and why won't you be my brother and my friend like everyone else in their families and not some stranger , don't you care about me at all? at first itachi said nothing and then "is this the second condition for getting my things back?"

sasuke looked confused and then remembered what he had said also what he was supposed to be asking really not some meaningless thing that he didn't care to know about ( isn't denial just a beauty)

" eerr no actually you have to pay me $200 too" sasuke said sheepish not expecting to get what he asked for but almost jumping of surprise when itachi reached for his pocket.

"here" said itachi handing the money and opening his other hand to receive his property, sasuke going for the money and giving the papers away it didn't matter since he had made copies of everything for safekeeping, but also taking a minute to relish in the warm touch of itachi's hand on his and a shiver running down his spine when he locked eyes for the second time with his brother and their hands stayed touching a little longer than needed but parting in the end when itachi abruptly pulled away and quickly leaving running upstairs to his room.

sasuke stayed there looking at his hand and giving a small smile it had been almost 4 years since he had touched his brother it felt oddly familiar and comforting to feel that soft skin again despite how he may act cold and distant itachi's hand was warm and inviting.

See? you gave me reviews i gave you another chapter the next day so you know what to do in order to get more ne?

Thanks for reading ) (imagine rays of happiness beaming around me XD wicked!)


	3. Espionage

MY PEOPLE I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! in the first chapter i was supposed to give you the URL to the song which inspired this fic but when i looked it over i saw that it didn't get through xx LMAO i'm so crazy but sorry about that lol. Anyways i highly recommend you watch the video and listen to the song it will help you understand the story better plus it's one wicked video i know i have seen a lot of them go to youtube . com and search for "sasukes pain, itachis thrill"

On with the torture mwahahaha!

THE NEXT DAY

"SASUKE TEME MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN!" shouted an irritated naruto

"naruto if you weren't so dense you would realize we are 25 minutes early and stop screaming i can hear you just fine" said sasuke sounding too tired to be dealing with an over energetic naruto at 7 in the morning.

gaara popping up out of nowhere asked "so how did it go with the devil aka itachi?"

"he payed me the $200 i didn't think he would do it but he did" said sasuke

"did he say anything about the price?"

"no,right after i said the price he took his wallet out counted the money and gave it to me"

"i see, that confirms it then he cares greatly about someone i mean who in their right mind would pay $200 for two poems and a picture" said gaara making a face

"you mean it was a test ? we didn't need the 200 bucks?" asked naruto looking amused between sasuke and gaara

"yes it was a test we only need about 60 dollars really" answered gaara looking smug about his little trick

"well i guess i end up with 140 bucks for myself thanks g-man if it weren't for you i would have not dared ask such an amount, but now that i think about it is true that the person must be really important for itachi if he payed without even batting an eyelash about it...great now i'm all curious about who it could be" said sasuke looking distressed

"Hey teme and why should you get all the extra money ? give me 40 bucks man i wanna buy that new anime that came out don't be a greedy whore" said naruto jumping on sasuke and trying to search his pockets while sasuke was trying to fight him off

"naruto get off i don't even have the money on me right now besides hello focus itachi's mystery crush alert here we have to find out who it is and maybe we can help him get with her and maybe hopefully he'll turn human again and even possibly be a nice brother to me" said sasuke realizing after he had said it what a great idea it was and why he had not thought about it before?

"hey geniuses the bell is about to ring unless you want kakashi on your ass again i suggest you start walking" said gaara eyeing the other two teens who stopped fighting and followed behind maintaining their verbal assault on each other.

AT LUNCH

"So...how can we figure out who's Itachi's prey?" said gaara in a dead tone looking all serious and business like. The other two teens in front of him looked dead serious too although naruto's eyes kept skipping over to the adjacent tables while sasuke had the expression on his face of someone who will fry his brain if someone doesn't stop it from thinking.

"I think the best course of action is to get inside his room again and look for more clues" said sasuke

"i think we should stalk him for a while learn his moves, see if he treats someone in some especial way that may hint to who the girl is ya know? besides it would be all movie like us being like agents and stuff, besides sasuke was in his room already and the only thing left that might hold some kind of info would be the computer" replied naruto eagerly leaning on top of the table to see what kind of reaction his friends would have to that idea

"For once i agree with naruto, and sasuke if we could get inside that computer we could get something i'm sure i mean you said the security was pretty tight he must have SOMETHING of importance there related or not to this topic, we must find out what it is ,do you have any idea what your brother does during his spare time and during the weekends? said gaara who by the looks of it was very excited about the idea of getting inside the head of itachi

"If i knew what he does he wouldn't be the mystery he is to me, we will have to follow him and find out, and the computer problem well i'm not sure it will be so easy but we could try anyways. I mean if we do learn about what he does it should be easy to predict when he will be home or not right?"

"Yes it should so when will we start?" replied gaara a frown crossing his features when he looked at the way naruto's hand was trying to sneak into his space dangerously close to HIS cookies...

"How about tomorrow?"

"Hey teme it can't be tomorrow we are going to the carnival remember?"

"oh shut it this is more important than any carnival dobe"

"SAY WHAT? i have invited a whole bunch of people who wanted to come? pouted naruto taking his hand away when gaara slapped it and threw him a threatining look that screamed Try it again and you'll lose your hand

"Fine bitch do what you want me and gaara will check it out but don't complain later about missing the action" said sasuke standing up and gathering his things

"well i may be a bitch but i ain't your bitch, teme and FINE i'll sacrifice my social life for YOUR sake that's right I Love You THAT much but of course you can't apreciate it you ungrateful slut"

"HA HA HA (feel the sarcasm) you are sooo fucking funny naruto...but drop it we know that you are just as curious as we are about itachi's life so deal with your little sacrifice and by the way you are my bitch hehehe" said sasuke and ran for it before naruto could jump his ass and beat him to a pulp.

(sasuke pov)

FRIDAY

damn i'm so excited about this it isn't the thrill of the spying only but the fact that even if he is unconscious of it i will be spending time with my brother. Hehehe bastard doesn't know what he's got coming.I only have two weeks before mother and father return home but that should be plenty of time to figure out who the person is and give itachi a little push into doing something about getting with her.

now lets see what i should i wear? something comfortable and non-suspicious so black jeans and a gray tank top should do it.

(normal pov)

Close to 30 meters away from the uchiha state three teens sat in a black car. A redhead was at the driver's seat a pale boy next to him and in the back was a blonde making out with a girl that he had introduced as hinata hyuuga. Two occupants were annoyed while the other two were too into the groping and kissing to care.

"Oi naruto do you HAVE to be doing that NOW? said very irritated sasuke who was in the verge of jumping on naruto and choking him to death

"Eh teme don't worry about it i got it covered when and if itachi gets out hinata gets out and we will be able to follow without a problem you didn't think i would take her along while spying on your bro?

"just making sure, with you one never knows besides we are supposed to be incospicuous about the whole thing you know? and a girl getting out of a black car in the middle of the a deserted street is anything but incospicuous dammit"

"fine fine hinata honey i'll see you tomorrow Mr.I ruin naruto's fun over here wants to do just as his name says"

"i don't mind naru-chan i'll see you tomorrow" she gave him a wink and got out of the car after getting another peck on the lips from the hot blonde. Not a minute later after her departure a red car with a black panther drawn on the side pulled out into the street.

"That's it follow it gaara" said sasuke in an eager voice while his inner child jumped up and down in joy. The driver just gave a curt nod and sped to a comfortable velocity keeping his distance in between them and their prey a hint of predatory malice showing in his green eyes. After 30 minutes of driving and a bitching naruto who wouldn't shut up about what type of music sasuke played their target stopped in front of a store that with a big pink sign that read Welcome to Paradise in brilliant yellow letters. The store was a kids toys store and itachi went in coming back 15 minutes later with his hands full of bags putting everything inside the trunk of his car and driving away once again.

"Umm guys what if itachi is like a pedophile who befriends little kids with toys and then takes them some place to "play" with them and killed them afterwards" said a horrofied naruto fidgeting in his seat when his idea was met with silence.

"Well i can't say not to that but lets wait until the end to draw conclusions." replied gaara while making fancy moves on the road to to no lose sight of the red car.

Next stop was the hospital and when naruto saw that the toys were for kids with any types of terminal illness he felt ashamed of his previous comment still he didn't have time to say anything about it because everyone was too enraptured in the scence they were seeing through the glass window.Itachi sat in the middle of a group of kids with a fables book in his hand a little smile gracing his delicate face while he read.

A little girl of about 4 or 5 with silky brown curls and amber shimmering eyes started crying at the end of the story and with an inhuman gentleness itachi stood and took the kid in his arms whispered something into her ear that made her laugh and give him a little kiss in his cheek.Sasuke flinched unconsciously while his heart was over taken with jealousy at seeing this stranger be able to touch his aniki so freely when he himself had only been able to steal a touch here and there throughout the years.All the kids seemed to know itachi well all of them looking rather sad when he left.

A little shaken about their discovery our boys kept following itachi but no conversation was shared during the drive, the three of them mostly fighting with their rational side which kept telling them the person they saw at the hospital wasn't itachi but some stranger.In the end they arrived at the next stop without further comment but the place looked rather run down still itachi left the car with a little bag at his side and went inside.

After half an hour of impatient waiting the door opened and who was that guy? He looked rather young 18 or 17 maybe black hair and pale skin in a quite gaudy set of clothes that left not much to the imagination. The guy stood there smoking for a bit and then turned to look inside clapping at whatever it was he was seeing. Another person emerged then it was another male his hair was long almost reaching his lower back stripes of red mingling here and there, tight black pants hugging his hips and silver buckles and chains attached here and there.

The top was a simple crimson mixed with comlicated black desings shirt and his neck was embraced by a crimson choker that had a little bell dangling from it.All in all the guy looked completely fuckable by girls or guys it didn't matter he looked hot as hell. After they had run their eyes up and down about 20 times the three teens in the car realized something that had escaped their attention the guy was itachi... correction the HOT GUY they had been CHECKING OUT was itachi...oh yes everyone was questioning their sexualities right about now lets get the specfic thoughts shall we.

Planet gaara : What the fuck? i thought i was asexual...and now i like guys say what! hold on it isn't my fault he just looks too good i'm not gay or straight for that matter ...still can't help but to wonder how he looks without those clothes...STOP IT i did NOT just think that..please my only love are cookies i don't have any interest in human relationships right! right!

Yes gaara was definitely having a mental breakdown now on to...

Planet naruto: oh well i knew i was bisexual a long time ago but damn sasuke's brother is hot well i mean sasuke is hot too but damn itachi is like super mega hot the kind of hot you wanna screw until they can't walk...great now i'm getting horny and i got no one to help me...life is cruel to me having sexy bastards as friends and neither want to help little old me i'm sure...

eerr...naruto isn't having much problem dealing with this i see he has other more important matters to take care off coughs...right anyways on to the last one..

Planet sasuke: What.The.Fuck. who is that guy with my brother? and how come he looks so friendly? dammit itachi why do you get along with all these strangers and you can't even have a conversation with me? and why do you look so damn sexy! that's so wrong man i'm not supposed to think my brother looks sexy but fuck he does...i'm not gay, am i? hell focus here sasuke it isn't time to decide how you swing this is a crusade for the sake of my brother i think..anyways its starting to look like the only one he has problem with is me to everyone else he is just another 20 year old guy, i will get to the bottom of this even if it kills me.

I wasn't going to post this chapter just yet but then i thought why not? so yeah i did and since i did a double post i expect reviews dammit! -shakes fist at computer- i have fun writing this story so you don't need to worry about me running away on some vacation or spending all my time doing a project or getting a writer's block. My updates will be regular depending on the amount of reviews i get. By the way if anyone has a pairing in mind that isn't popular and they would like to read a story about it let me know in a review and i'll most likely write one for you. XD Peace to all ! Ciao!


	4. Surprises

Thanks for the reviews.

While our heros dealt with their problems their target was pinned against the wall and throughly ravished that was enough to snap them out of it.

"Man what the hell!" screamed naruto who was still trying very hard not to get horny and having two very sexy guys making out like there is no tomorrow wasn't helping his problem.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for touching my brother like that who the fuck does he think he is!" shouted sasuke while trying to get out of the car but gaara had been faster and locked the door before anyone could get out.

"Calm down sasuke by the looks of it your brother is very much enjoying it if you interefer it would only help to blow our cover and we don't want that now do we?"

"FINE! but lets get out of here right now" said sasuke while removing his eyes from the couple and looking straight ahead.

"Wow sasuke i didn't know your brother could look so hot" commented naruto his eyes fixed in the still lip locked males his head turning around to look through the back window when the car started to move away.

"Naruto if you want to die say something like that again, i promise i'll make it quick and painless" spoke sasuke through grited teeth.

(sasuke pov)

During the drive back home

Why? why? why is he normal around everyone but not around me? why does he hate me? what did i do? why can't he love me like a brother is supposed to? why doesn't he like me? what have i done wrong ? why do i feel so jealous towards a little kid and a fucking slut? two days ago i didn't care whether itachi was dying of cancer or if he jumped off a roof naked while screaming "i love new york and martinis!" so why start now? i know it's those stupid poems fault yeah that's it they are the ones to blame here.

(normal pov)

AT GAARA's House

"Well...it seems things got a bit complicated.." said gaara sitting down in the couch in his living room.Sasuke sat opposite to him and naruto was in the floor in between resting his head on his arms that were placed on top of the coffee table.

"Pfftt complicated doesn't even begin to cover it, looks like we were totally wrong about... everything? right?" replied naruto

"yes looks like it wasn't a she at all and to me it looked like they were pretty much comfortable with each other so they have probably been together for a while" commented gaara leaning comfortably back into the couch sinking into it.

"I don't understand though if he is with who he wants to be then why write those poems? what would the point be?" said sasuke pacing around unable to keep sitting.

"eerr..i took a picture of the guy with my father's connections i could get some info on him if you would like" put in gaara looking rather sheepish and taking out his digital camera.

"that would be good but still guys why don't we just leave it alone? i mean its his life and he probably doesn't want people butting in trying to get inside his head" explained naruto jumping a bit at the expression on sasuke's face at his words

"say what! well naruto if you haven't noticed it seems like my brother only has a problem with me you saw how different he acts around people when i'm not around and i would like to know the reason for it because after all he IS my brother you know"

"i understand sasuke but why not ask him? why not just go up to him and ask?"

"because he would not answer me most of the time he just ignores me"

"still sasuke why don't you confront him about today and what you saw like spill everything out real fast and watch his reaction?"

"hn...i could try...ok then i'll do that today but if it doesn't work what else can we do?"

"we could speak with that person we saw today and ask him about his relationship with itachi for starters" said gaara getting up and following sasuke and naruto to the door.

"Yeah we could do that if sasuke doesn't get any info from his bro well guys see ya later call if anything comes up" said naruto and left to his car sasuke following to his.

(sasuke pov)

sasuke's house

where is he? it's fucking 3am where the fuck is he? is he screwing that little bitch? i need to calm down it isn't my business who itachi fucks or who he hangs out with i just want answer to my questions that's it breathe in and out relax..

(normal pov)

The door to the house opened silently only a small noise making it known that someone had entered.Itachi moved slowly climbing up the stairs and going inside his room. Without switching the light on he started taking his clothes off, right when he was about to pull down the zipper to his pants something in the bed shifted and he stopped.

"Is someone there?"

"Yes" itachi's eyes opened wide when he recognized the voice of his little brother quickly going to the wall to switch on the light and looking over to the bed to see his brother comfortably laying there looking at him intensely

"what are you doing here? i thought i told you not to come in"

"where were you?" asked sasuke not bothering to answer his brother when his eyes fell on naked skin that was marked on some places evidently from sex.Itachi stood there not answering and then...

"i was out"

"i know that i have been waiting for you to come home for a while now"

"you have?"

"yes but it seems you were _busy_ with other things" said sasuke while very deliberately running his eyes over the exposed skin of itachi's chest.

"it's none of your business what i do i think i'm old enough to do as i please" replied itachi while grabbing his shirt and putting it back on

"who is he?"

"excuse me?"

"who is that guy you were kissing today?"

"what? you have been spying on me?"

"that doesn't answer my question"

"i have every right not to answer"

"i didn't know you could be so gentle, today when i saw you with those kids i thought it was someone else maybe someone who i remember from my childhood not the stranger standing today here before me" spat sasuke getting irritated from the lack of response he was getting.At that comment itachi visibly tensed his eyes glazing over slightly and fixtiating on sasuke with an unreadable expression on his face ( well more unreadable than usual since his face is always devoid of expression )

"it was your fault for growing up"

"what!"

"nothing, just get out just leave me alone" replied itachi sounding tired and worn out

"oh no you don't i'm tired of all this shit i didn't have a problem with it before because i thought you were like this to everyone but obviously it's only in front of me tell me dammit i have a right to know what i did to deserve losing my brother and make him dislike me so much" yelled a very agitated sasuke while walking up to itachi until they were face to face eyes locked.

"i have nothing to say" replied itachi and sasuke's face contorted in anger pushing itachi against the wall and shaking him by his shoulders he said

"tell me for fucks sake tell me something anything but just tell me why give me a valid reason for this gap between us if it is my fault i'm sorry but please answer me something anything!" at this point their faces were mere two inches apart, itachi didn't answer anything just looked into sasuke's eyes for a long time and then his left hand moved up slowly touching his brother's porcelain cheek running his thumb slowly up and down caressing the skin.

Sasuke was frozen in place his eyes widening a bit but staying still not daring to move least his brother would stop. Then while still connected in a frightening intense stare itachi whispered...

"you will never understand how much i care about you, much more than i should, you could never understand the pain i feel its better we stay apart you on your world and i in mine" he said removing his hand making sasuke miss the contact inmidiately..

"but you would never hurt me right aniki? i know you wouldn't if you care about me as much as you say you do you wouldn't hurt me right? it hurts me more the way you ignore me i miss having my brother i miss the way you used to play with me and make me laugh when you poked my forehead, i know i'm older now but still we could hang out and talk and share isn't our family empty enough with mother and father always leaving on business trips? shouldn't we share more time together? the pleading look in sasuke's eyes could break the most heartless bastard but itachi did not yield

"no, i'm sorry sasuke but things will remain as they are now please leave" the iciness in that statement made sasuke retreat into a more comfortable distance and regard his brother with cold eyes

"fine as you wish, i still don't understand your reasons to keep us apart but one more question, what do you mean you care much more than you should, what does that statement mean?" asked sasuke if possible itachi would have sunk into the wall but the cruel bitch would not let him go through and so

"i... "

"sasuke! itachi! i'm home!" both brothers turned their heads sharply to the side looking towards the door then looking back at each other sasuke was about to open his mouth when itachi quickly left the room

"i'm coming mother" sasuke heard itachi say from the stairs, damn the bastard had escaped him once again.Reluctantly sasuke started moving downstairs were upon reaching the kitchen he was caught in a near choking embrace but his mind being somewhere else he didn't complain which was what he usually did when his mother got too close.The embrace stopped and eyes filled with motherly concern checked him out

"it's everything okay dear? you look distracted"

"i'm fine mother i'm just surprised you are back and at this hour"

"well honey it was an emergency,i was in italy and then i get this call from your father who is in this little island called cuba telling me 'dear i know you are busy but being here and seeing how cuban people live with their families so united i thought how long it has been since we have been together us and the kids and so i want you to go get them and come and join me for a short vacation' and so as you can imagine i flew over here ASAP so now go pack we are leaving in two hours"

"i'm not going" informed itachi who had been looking at the exchange from the far corner of the room, somehow he was always able to avoid mother's embrace of death lucky bastard thought sasuke bitterly.At that the woman turned and sasuke quickly caught on to the smile she puts on when she is making a deal making her client think she is an angel but damn that woman could be a freakin demon if you let her fool you so basically itachi was toasted and dead meat before she even had opened her mouth.

"Now itachi dear i believe you have no choice in the matter else you come or most of your benefits will be taken away from you and you would not like that now would you? she said with a sickening sweet voice although the threat was there hidden but present.

oh well might as well go pack and call naruto and gaara.


	5. Excursions and Hugs

YAY! a hurricane it's coming to Florida! i'm sooo happy 'cause i live in Miami and it'll probably hit exactly over us. Today i was like -score! yes! yes!- then my english teacher told me to settle down the biotch had to ruin my fun i tell ya everyone is against me these days well everyone except my Tenshi who i love -wink wink- lots of love for you my demonic kitsune, my dear neko-chan, my moon in the midnight sky. Thanks for the reviews.

Sasuke's room

Well she said it was an island lets see where is it...ah ha here found it eh it's a big island and in the Caribbean must be hot then so light clothes it is.After getting everything inside his suitcase and making sure he had everything he needed Sasuke grabbed the phone.Man Gaara is gonna be pissed about me calling at 5am hehehe oh well too bad.The phone rang for about 4 times when a very snappy Gaara answered with a

"what the fuck Sasuke? do you KNOW what time it is? do you remember how i hate to be woken up early? do you wish to die a slow and painful death?"

"i know what time it is, i do remember your hate of mornings, and no i do not wish to die just yet I'll let you know when you can kill me by the way I'm going away on a vacation to the Caribbean with my family"

"huh! the whole family? your brother too?"

"yes everyone"

"well good luck with that by the way did you do what we planned?"

"yes but i don't have time right now to tell I'll send you an email explaining later ok? now go back to sleep i still got to call the dobe"

"ok good luck then talk to ya later" well that went better than expected now moving on to the loud idiot.Four, six, ten rings and no answer at number 13 Sasuke was about to hang up when

"WHO IS THE INSANE MOTHERFUCKER WHO DARES TO WAKE ME ME! THE AWESOME NARUTO AT FUCKING 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING ?"

"yes i love you too dobe"

"teme? what are you doing up at this time?"

"I'm going away on a trip with my family and i was calling to let you know"

"oh ok then man but couldn't you wait until morning?"

"I'm leaving in a couple of minutes i just wanted to let you know i called Gaara already and yeah be careful while I'm away don't make Gaara kill you"

"yeah yeah whatever bye" hehehe i bet those two end up at each others throat before i come back well time to go now.

(Sasuke pov)

The flight was on time and we met father at the airport as always he was pleased to see Itachi but for me a brief greeting was enough bastard...should get run over by a truck or something.We are going to be staying in a hotel in La Havana which is the capital of the country it has a nice view to the ocean but we won't be staying here the whole time father said we are going to go "exploring" into the southern part at some point.Right now I'm just enjoying the view by the pool the people here are very nice and happy and very loud too but i like it is not obnoxious like Naruto.I wonder how those two are doing without me oh well if something big happens they'll contact me. I wonder where Itachi went he seems to be sulking all the time now i know it's horrible to be with this family but

i don't think is that bad not when we get to be in a place like this.Great here comes mother just when i was starting to appreciate my alone time.

(Normal pov)

"Sasuke dear we are leaving in an excursion in 10 minutes get ready"

"but mother why didn't you tell me before I'd planned to go for a walk and see the outdoor places"

"honey do as i say i promise it will be fun besides your brother is coming too maybe you'll be able to bond with him"

"bond my ass i don't want anything to do with that bitch" replied Sasuke under his breath while stalking away to get changed he was still raging about the way his brother had cut him off and so he had avoided and ignored him the whole time since they departed from japan.

15 minutes later

The family sat in a small taxi-bus Itachi and Sasuke in the back while their parents sat in the front their mother excitedly chatting away with the driver getting as much information as she could about the places he was showing them.After about 20 minutes they reached a place called Castillo de los Tres Reyes Magos del Morro or for short El Morro which was a huge colonial marine fortress that had been built around the 1500's and which helped defend the city from pirates and buccaneers attacks, it also stored a very old lighthouse which is a huge tourist attraction famous for the view of the city.

Sasuke was secretly happy he would be able to get away from everyone and he did so as soon as they entered but unlucky for him the place is a maze of passages and halls and since their guide was pretty much the only person who spoke Japanese he couldn't ask directions.Almost an hour later he ended up where he supposed was the lighthouse there weren't a lot of people around just a couple and a family who was taking pictures.

Since he was already there Sasuke thought why no take a look and so he moved up close to the windowpane his breath catching in his throat at the beauty of what he saw the sun was setting giving a surreal touch to the oceans water making the city seem golden almost a mirage in the desert. Unknown to him a pair of eyes were watching him as vividly as he was watching the view.

"We have been looking for you little brother" Sasuke jumped around and saw his brother

"dammit Itachi don't sneak up on me like that"

"i didn't sneak up on you, you were just distracted" replied Itachi his eyes leaving Sasuke and trailing over into the horizon which looked pretty much like licking orange flames.

"hn..well i have been here the whole time and the view could distract anyone who can appreciate beauty" commented Sasuke turning around once again and staring into nothing in particular.Itachi's eyes came back to his brother's figure when he replied

"indeed the view is quite breathtaking" after that they stood in silence for several minutes until Itachi broke the silence

"we need to go back mother and father must be raging about us both disappearing without telling them."

"hai hai I'm walking jeez old geezers can't leave me alone and in peace" murmured Sasuke and Itachi gave a tiny smile at that walking behind Sasuke who anytime now would realize he didn't know where he was going 3,2,1...

"eer Itachi...do you know where are we going?" midnight eyes gazed back into deep crimson and the elder sighed mentally at how young his brother could look sometimes.

"Yes follow me" he replied taking the lead.

At The Hotel

Sasuke and Itachi shared a room adjacent to their parents suite as a result they had to sleep in the same bed which was huge but still neither were comfortable with the idea.After they had been scolded by their mother and lectured by their father it was time to go back to the hotel.Dinner had been quiet and later sasuke had gone for a swim finding his brother reading when he came back to their room.

Taking a shower and getting ready for bed was done on autopilot but when the time to get under the covers came he stopped and just thought maybe he should sleep in the couch, but when he reached for the blankets and a pillow Itachi spoke

"it's fine i don't mind sleeping with you" (yes suggestive idea intended)

"ok" said Sasuke slowly getting on the bed and turning off the light on his side, although he tried he couldn't fall asleep and so he asked what he had been dying to ask

"you never did answer me about who that guy was" minutes passed and Sasuke thought no answer would come when

"he is just a friend"

"i don't pin my friends to a wall and kiss them to death" commented Sasuke sarcastically but still remaining with his back towards

his brother

"he is a especial friend"

"gee that explains a lot"

"he helps me forget"

"about what?"

"about someone else"

"the person you wrote those poems to?" a long silence again and then a whispered "yes"

"oh okay now i understand better, i think" Sasuke felt his brother move and the light turned off darkness enveloping everything , eventually sleep took him away from the realm of reality into the obscure world of dreams.

(Sasuke pov)

several hours later (time approximately 3:30 or 4 am)

Warm he was being held in the most pleasant warmth he could remember.There was something on his waist a hand probably,firmly holding him against a body. More warmth on his neck someone was breathing on his neck...HUH! someone what the fuck? Sasuke started freaking out but slowly as to not alert the intruder he half opened an eye but unable to see anything due to the darkness he opened both trying to focus enough to at least recognize where he was.

Then he remembered he wasn't at home anymore he was in a hotel and the person who was snugly cuddling with him was...Itachi...maybe he should move him away but that would wake him up.Sasuke tried getting untangled but to no avail the arm at his waist was too strong as if afraid to let go, finally giving up he settled to try and go back to sleep.

Maybe he would have been able to had it not been for his treacherous brain which started to take notice of how nice and solid his brother's body felt against his and how intimate the position of his lips almost touching his neck but not quite just barely teasing it with it's warmth breath. At some point after a while Itachi shifted a little tightened his grip and whispered a barely audible "mine" close to Sasuke's ear which made said person shiver from top to bottom even if it was unconsciously.

Surely Itachi was not thinking about him he was most likely thinking he was holding that person who is really especial to him still it felt disturbingly good to be held so close.What's the matter with me? I'm not gay and this is my brother for fucks sake my sexy brother NO stop it this is Itachi i hate him he doesn't care about me ... but how nice it feels having him hold me like this.

Until we meet again my devoted readers (if i have any lmao!) oh yeah don't be upset if i don't update for a while it's just that the power went out and i don't have an electric generator in my house (yes we are THAT cheap rofl). Anyways hopefully i will survive the storm HAHAHAHA as if i wouldn't the thing is damn weak pity i was hoping for a catastrophic disaster like Katrina.

-Signed Miami's Psychotic Killer


	6. Bitches and Brothers

My special thanks to Lunamaru who has kindly volunteered to be my beta reader.

My readers i apologize for the amount of time without an update i have no excuses, but i have to say on my defense that i was terribly busy. Thanks for the reviews for those of you who did review and for those who didn't thanks for reading either way.

Next Day

When Sasuke had woken up the bed had been empty and his brother nowhere in sight_. -Thank god,- _he thought as he got ready for breakfast...or lunch since it was almost twelve p.m. After getting some clothes and checking his laptop to see if his freak friends had anything important to say, he made his way towards the pool area._ -Maybe I can find something to eat there and so i won't have to eat lunch with the family, is not like i want to avoid anyone -cough- just well ya know oh whatever i don't have to justify myself in my head.-_

When Sasuke reached the pool to his happiness they had some food at the mini bar, he was about to call the attendant over when he was spun around and squeezed into a female chest while his ears were killed by a piercing...

"SASUKE-KUN!" _-What.The.FUCK! Sakura!- _screamed Sasuke to himself trying very hard to get away and failing miserably until he was shoved away by a very enthusiastic pink head and checked out from head to toe.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, you look even better than I remembered! Still kind of emo-ish and not hot enough to reach Naruto but you'll have to do. Come here!" she was about to hug him again but Sasuke, thanks to his gracefulness, was able to avoid it by stepping to the side and asking:

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Sasuke-kun! Oh nothing, just your father called mine and asked him to come and bring me along since you were here. Father said this would be a good chance to bond and get to know each other before we get married!" answered Sakura, beaming with joy when she was able to catch Sasuke's hand said person groaned and pulled away.

"Sakura I'm not going to marry you, i have told you a thousand times whatever father decided I'm not doing it, besides why don't you marry Itachi he is the oldest and even if it pains me to admit it he looks better than me" he said his eyes scanning over to the doors on the other side of the pool if he could get through one and run really fast maybe just maybe he would be spared from Sakura's annoying voice.

"But Sasuke-kun! I love you and I know you love me too, you just don't know it yet! Come on, let's talk about the things you like to do so then we can do something on our free time."

"Whatever. Wait for me here I've to get to the bathroom for a second..." _-Hahaha fool! If you see me again, it will be when I'm dead!- _proclaimed Sasuke inside his head.

"ok Sasuke-kun but don't take too long, our parents are waiting for us."

"Err... is my brother there too?"

"No, I have not seen him. I heard your father say something about him going to take walk by the m..ma...Malecon...I think that's how you say it, that's what he said and you know when my sister, Temari, heard, she went to look for him. I think she likes him."

"Temari is here too?"

"Yes, she is!"

"Ok. Well, wait here for me. I'll be back in a bit."_ -Yeah wait until you turn to dust biotch hahaha! man I'm so bad hehehe.-_

And thus Sasuke walked away and when he was close enough to the exit he ran for his dear, life not sparing one glance backwards. After an hour, Sasuke found himself back at the hotel entrance, not that he wanted to go back but he didn't have any places to go. Plus he was dying of hunger. _ -Perhaps I will be able to sneak in and out..yeah right with my luck, that would be impossible.- _Sasuke was about to push the button to open the elevator when he caught sight of a blond with a blacknette? Umm, Itachi I mean! lol.

The blond happened to be Temari and WHY IS ITACHI SMILING! and why is Temari holding his hand? and why are they standing so close? why is she whispering into his ear? and WHY ARE THEY WALKING OVER HERE? HIDE HIDE HIDE!. Too late, Temari was waving and pulling Itachi along who didn't look too happy to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy to see you again! My, you have grown so much and such a handsome face, almost as handsome as your brother!"

Sasuke flinched and tried to smile a bit back at her. After all, she was all right compared to Sakura, she was heaven.

"Well, you look good too and...quite developed too..." Sasuke replied, missing the glare coming from his brother.

"You are such a sweetheart! A natural charmer! I just know Sakura will be happy with you!"

"Temari, I already told your sister what I'm telling you now I.Will.Not.Marry.Sakura. Besides, she said Naruto was hotter than me. If she likes him so much why doesn't she go ask HIM to marry her? I bet that pervert would just LOVE it."

"Aw you are jealous! That's so kawaii !" replied Temari laughing.

"NO! It's not that! I could care less if she wants to fuck Naruto senseless! I do not love her! I love someone else and I won't marry her and that's it! Now leave me alone!" yelled Sasu-chan turning and running away. _-Damn what's with people today making me run all the time? I'm not a coward but, kami, why do they have to annoy me so much?- _

After slyly getting some food from the outdoor buffet, Sasuke managed to get on the roof, which was happily empty. Moving onto the edge and setting down his food by his side, Sasuke turned to admire the view and watch the people passing by hundred of meters below. It was a frightening height but not for him.

It was almost 7pm and Sasuke still sat on the roof. He didn't want to go downstairs and face his parents and Sakura and her parents and Temari, but most of all he didn't want to go downstairs and see his brother._ -Something is wrong...off. After last night, being in Itachi's arms had been like a stolen treasure and deeply intimate, something that shouldn't have happened. Still... brothers hug, right? They hold each other sometimes, right? But last night was different it was...I don't know...maybe I'm thinking too much. He didn't know he was cuddling with me, he was asleep. - I should _ _stop thinking about it, but why did it feel so good? Am I that desperate for attention and love that I can't stop thinking about a simple embrace? But I have been embraced by Naruto and even Gaara before and it didn't feel the same, it felt friendly warm and pleasant but nothing else whilst Itachi's felt...like fire. It burned and I wanted more.. more of what? What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking this way?- _

Exasperated with himself, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed,

"I need to get a grip and stop hiding, I'm going to stand up and go downstairs and face everyone," he said to himself while he stood and cleaned off some invisible dust.

"That would be sensible, but it's a bit late to decide on it. They were waiting for you all afternoon but since you didn't show up, they left to explore the city," said Itachi moving a bit closer, but quickly moving in when Sasuke jumped back in surprise and was about to fall down. Itachi's hand caught his and Sasuke found himself pulled back up and against a firm chest and laying horizontally on top of his brother, strong arms tightly holding onto him. Sasuke's mind was wildly running. In just a few seconds, his life had been saved by his brother and he had been thrown into the worst case scenario especially after all that thinking that had been done and disturbing feelings were blooming from his heart yet unknown to the victim himself.

Several minutes later, Itachi had yet to relinquish his hold on Sasuke, who was growing impatient and fearful of how his mind kept whispering things to him he didn't want to acknowledge.

"Itachi...?"

"..."

"Itachi, let go."

"No..."

"What? Let go!" snapped Sasuke struggling to get out of Itachi's arms and run away run until he couldn't breathe anymore and maybe just maybe on the way lose this suffocating emotions that were drowning him with every second he stayed so close to Itachi.

"Let me hold you...just a little longer...I almost lost you..almost..." he whispered in a cracking

voice, his arms tightening just little bit more around Sasuke's frozen frame.

"Aniki.." replied Sasuke in a choked voice. It was too much: all this was wrong and twisted and he didn't understand what he felt anymore. If it was hate or love or both, but he stopped thinking just because he would lose his mind trying to understand and just let silent tears of frustration roll down his cheeks which were pressed against Itachi's chest.

Yes on my life i swear to update faster this time. Until next time! oh and no they won't be having sex for a while yet, i'm sorry it's just that for brothers to have sex its not that easy or it is but i just don't want to make it easy XD.


	7. Unlovable words

Babs i cannot choose between Sasuke and Naruto in a contest of hotness but let me tell you that i'm just emphazasing Naruto's as a character development thing ya know?.'Cause i'm tired that on every damn fanfic i read about Naruto he is some kind of loser and social handicap. So i'm making my Naruto the popular/hot/outgoing guy that everyone loves and Sasuke it's just the friend on the sidelines even if he is the main character of this story.

Once again thanks to precious Lunamaru for her time and please enjoy!

Sasuke didn't know how long they had been laying there but it was getting very uncomfortable laying still as a rock on top of his brother, who didn't show any signs of letting go yet. Exasperated Sasuke tried to get up but the arms would not let go.

"Itachi, I understand if you got shaken up about this but I'm fine you can let go now..."

"Who do you love?"

"Huh!"

"When Temari said you were jealous and you replied that you weren't because you love someone else already. So, who is it?" asked Itachi while his hand crept unto Sasuke's chest and pushed him up so he could sit up, ending in Sasuke sitting on his lap staring at him with wide eyes.

"I...I lied. I just said it so she wouldn't say I was jealous ...that's right! That's why I said it!" replied Sasuke moving a little, uncomfortable in the position they were in. Itachi's eyes flashed and in a deadly tone he whispered:

"You should not say things like that if you don't mean them..." Sasuke stared back into blazing black fires and scowled,

"What the hell do you care! Besides since when are you so freakin' sensitive? And what right do you have to ask me who I love when you have not told me who YOU love or anything you feel or do in over 5 years? If I want, I can love an alien, a street whore, a transvestite, even damn Sakura or Naruto himself and whoever else comes along but you know what?" said Sasuke, angrily standing up and looking down at Itachi who was looking ahead with blank eyes and lips in a line tighter than usual, "At least I could be able to love them... but I could never ever no matter what the circumstances be able to even consider the idea of being with someone like you. I hate you, I wish you were not my brother so I wouldn't have to see you everyday! As a matter of fact, why don't you just disappear and make my life easier?" With that, he walked past Itachi and left with his head held high, unaware of a single tear escaping Itachi's eye and a whispered "Burning poison..." escaping his lips.

HOTEL ROOM

"SASUKE! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK! I'm dying of boredom! You know Gaara is a stiffy stiff that has only eyes for his cookies and since he claims to be too damn good to speak to me, I have been speaking to the wall for two straight days, dammit!" complained Naruto loudly from the screen of Sasuke's lab top.

"Naruto, I can't deal with this right now. Where is Gaara and why are you in his room without him there?"

"Well, thanks for being so concerned about MY problems, bitch! Oh, he went downstairs to get some food, though I'm pretty sure he went to get a knife to kill me, but you wouldn't care about that, now would you? Because you don't care about me at all! Everything is you, you, you and then you!" Sasuke groaned. Naruto could be such a melodramatic teenage girl sometimes...

"Is that Sasuke?" Gaara's voice came through the webcam window while Naruto huffed and got pushed off the chair falling on his face, a fight breaking out over who would sit on the chair.

"This is my house! I own the damn chair!"

"I don't care! I'm your friend and you owe me your chair!"

"That doesn't even make sense, baka!"

"It doesn't have to! I'm beautiful!"

"Beautiful my ass! You just dress all slutty because you like the attention people give you!" Naruto gasped, fists clenching tight at his sides.

"Guys, chill! You know you don't mean that..." Sasuke couldn't see anything, just hear what they said but they were wasting his time. Itachi would come in to the room in any time and he didn't want him to listen to his conversation with his friends.

"Stay out of this, teme! And YOU, red-head freak, what are you talking about, getting attention? Have you seen the way you dress and the make-up you put on? If that isn't screaming 'Hey! Look at me! I'm so badass, I'm so cool, look at me, look at me!', I don't know what is!"

At that, Gaara jumped on Naruto and grabbed his neck while Naruto tried to get a hold on Gaara's shirt. Both wrestled for a while.

"GUYS, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BREAK IT UP OR ELSE!" screamed an infuriated Sasuke... he really did have little patience. Gaara's hands softened a little but he held his glare, Naruto's hands let the almost ripped shirt go but his eyes were holding poison pins ready to shoot at any second. Slowly eying each other like hungry cats ready for the kill, both boys broke apart and walking back to the computer desk ( Gaara's room is huge), no one sitting down.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, guess who's here?"

"Lucifer came to pick you up, finally remembering his long lost son." replied Gaara ignoring Naruto's mumble about him being Lucifer's bitch and Sasuke's mother.

"No, Sakura..." Naruto made a yuck face and Gaara stood there with a blank face.

"Gaara, the pink haired girl who is more annoying than ten thousand Narutos put together..." At that, you could have heard a click

inside Gaara's head after which he made a face of utter horror, remembering the pain his poor ears had gone through when he met her.

"Oi, Naruto, why are you making that face? I thought you liked her."

"Sasuke, I can't deny the fact that if given the opportunity, I would fuck her because she is fine as hell but remember that little tiny fact that says you don't have to like someone in order to want to get inside their pants? And yeah I used to like her but I just have gotten better taste since then..." replied Naruto, while grinning like a fool remembering the previous night with his especial person.(o.O Is anyone curious about who that might be? Not Hinata!)

"Umm... Ok, whatever you say...anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'll try to convince my father to let me go back to Japan tomorrow or the day after and I wanted you two to come pick me up at the airport..."

"Why are you coming back so soon by yourself? Did something happen?" asked Gaara, looking suspiciously at Sasuke, who avoided his eyes and answered:

"Oh, nothing happened. Everything is fine, it's just why stay here? I mean, mother will probably be with Sakura and Temari all the time, father will be with them or with their dad and Itachi is fine on his own as always. Sure, it's really pretty over here but being by myself is boring. Besides, no one will miss me and I surely don't want to be in the middle of one of daddy's incredible plans to get me alone with Sakura. I just want to go back..." Gaara kept looking at him as if he knew Sasuke was lying but he didn't say anything. On the other hand, Naruto was beaming with joy.

"Yay! Sasuke, you are coming back! I knew you cared about me, I just knew it!" While Naruto went away to do a little happy dance, Gaara spoke.

"Well if you want to come back, it's fine... just let me know at what time I have to pick you up, ok?"

"Ok, thanks man, see ya..." With that, Sasuke closed the window and shut down his computer. Grabbing a towel, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower, Sasuke looked over to the bed. _-I'm sure as hell not sleeping with Itachi today again.- _With that thought in mind, he gathered some blankets and a pillow walking to the other side of the room and getting on the little couch, which was a little too small for his size.

Sasuke tried to go to sleep but his annoying consciousness would not let him. _-It was just something I did to vent my frustrations, it's not like I meant all of that, he'll be fine. Nii-san is like an icicle, no way some hurtful words could do him harm, right? Right.- _Thinking similar thoughts, Sasuke finally settled and began to doze off when he heard a silent click from the door. Quickly stilling himself and holding his breath, Sasuke heard the faint steps walking up to him, feeling rather than seeing his brother's form hovering over him looking down. Then a single finger touched his cheek. It felt cold but smooth like a blade. The finger trailed from his cheek to his hair slowly almost as if departing with an old friend to never be seen again, engraving the textures in his mind to cherish in blue times of loneliness. Breaking the spell, Itachi's words cut through the air.

"It's true, someone like me drenched in sin of the lowest kind could never be worthy of your love, my angel. To never be touched by your untainted hands, all that binds me sets you free. Free to love and dream while I...I simply suffocate myself with dreams and hopes that before born are already being stepped on by an undying reality and bonds of blood forever held. Hate me if you must, hate me until you are unable to feel anything else. Never love me, love is weak, hate alone can save you from me." With that, Itachi turned and left the room, leaving behind a distraught boy who in trying to understand only kept sinking deeper into confusion and anger. Anger at Itachi for being so cryptic and distant, and anger at himself for being a coward not confronting Itachi with the questions he himself could not yet create.

Ya know the drill review and i give you another chapter by saturday.


	8. Showdown of bitching

I'M SO HAPPY that i think i could willingly kiss my PE teach and i hate his guts.So many reviews in one night, inspiration knocked on my door and slapped me demading i write some more. I being sucker for writing complied of course.

Babs the review didn't sound mean, actually i knew someone eventually would say something about it, and i had my answer ready for it.Thanks for reviewing.

Enjoy! oh and thanks to **Lunamaru** for her time in helping me.

Waking up earlier than he would have wanted, Sasuke stretched looking around for a bit, taking note of the untouched bed. Not wanting to dwell on thoughts that were a caliber too heavy for early mornings, he made his way to the bathroom on autopilot. Finishing with such business and his brain now a tad bit more awake, Sasuke made his way towards the restaurant place _'Maybe they'll be awake by now. It's just 7:45 but someone should be awake, right?'._ God was clearly making amends for his latest tortures on poor little Sasu-chan's mind because there was food ready and no people. More specific, no people he knew were there.

'I need to go back to Japan. I won't stay here any longer._ 'I don't care what father says some way or another, I'm leaving even if he says no. I'll steal the money or say I have blackmail material of him with a male stripper. At this point, I'm willing to do anything to get back, and, no, it has nothing to do with anyone acting strange. -cough cough- I'm not running away from anything. -cough cough-. Ok, that decided, I just need to find father before I see anyone else (mainly referring to Itachi and Sakura).'_

Done with the breakfast, Sasuke slowly made his way towards his parents' room.

Even if he said that he was willing to do anything to get back, confronting his father was not an easy thing and he was thinking that perhaps it was not worth it. After all, he would have to live with Itachi again when the vacation was over and that wouldn't last more than two weeks at the most. Still, fuck it. He was giving it a try. Maybe, just maybe, he could get emancipated if he went back to Japan, Gaara wouldn't mind giving him some money until he could find a job. Now, that would be heaven! No parents and no Itachi.

All too soon was he in front of "The Doors of Hell". 'Oh yeah, my father is definitely the devil and that would make me what? Oh, screw it!'

He knocked on the door firmly even if he winced every time his hand made contact with the wood. After almost ten minutes, he heard an irritated:

"Who the hell is it?" _'Oh yeah. I forgot father ain't a morning person. At least not until 9 AM.'_

"It's me, Sasuke." A groan sounded from behind the closed doors.

"What do you want?" Tch, not even going to open the doors.

"I need to speak to you..."

"About what?"

"Could you open the doors first? Even if you consider me an idiot, I still have enough dignity to not want to be seen speaking to wood." Another groan followed by mutters. The door opened slightly, an irritated face greeting Sasuke.

"Now, what the hell do you want at this hellish hour of the morning?"

"I want to go back to Japan today."

"No." The door closed, smashing in his face.

"FATHER! I'm going back to Japan today with or without your permission!" The door opened again but it was his mother this time.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, dear, why don't you wait a little bit downstairs until we get dressed and we can talk about this?" She threw him a charming smile but he would not give in.

"I'm not discussing this. I've made up my mind already and I'm going back to Japan today."

"Let that ungrateful brat say all he wants. I'm not letting him go back, this is the perfect opportunity to make a bond with Haruno-san's daughter and he is acting like he doesn't care!" came the voice behind the door again. Sasuke grew angry at this. _'Who the fuck does he think he is?' _A little sarcastic voice responded, _'Your control-freak father,' _but he didn't pay attention to that, instead he bolts inside and with an accusing finger replies:

"YOU! How dare you call me ungrateful! What the fuck should I be grateful for? You are my damn father! You are supposed to give me everything I ask for. I'm your child, for fucks sake! BUT NOOOO! ( he does a little sway of his body in a dramatical pose with hands in the air) It seems all your love got sucked away by DEAR Itachi-kun right?. Because ungrateful little Sasuke didn't live up to the expectations as well as his brother! He doesn't have the right to have a mind of his own, instead being forced to marry a fucking brain-dead slut who he doesn't know, just because she will inherit enough money to patch things up so little Sasuke won't be a complete failure!"

His mother gasped and murmured a feeble "Sasu-chan" while his father just stared mouth agape. Sasuke smirked satisfied that he managed to get his father speechless at least once even if it meant he wouldn't be able to get to Japan any time soon. _'Oh well, it was his fault. He shouldn't have provoked me in the first place'_ . A little too late he realized he should have been a bit more patient since he didn't like the look AT ALL on his father's face, which screamed - I just got the perfect way to make you pay for this-. After all, Sasuke and his father were always competing to see who could make whose life more of a hellish experience.

"First of all, you are not going back to Japan in a while so forget it. Second: for insulting me and Sakura-chan right now, you'll be grounded for two months when you do go back..." 'Eh, I can deal with that, it isn't so bad' thought Sasuke... "Third: (insert wicked smirk of doom here) since you seem to like your brother and Sakura sooo much, I have decided right now to send you, them two, and Temari in a trip."

Sasuke's face went pale. He did NOT want to spend more time with Sakura and **DEFINITELY NOT **with Itachi dear, but somehow he managed to put a straight face and ask:

"What kind of trip and to where?" His father smirked more, if that was possible and answered,

"Oh, you don't have to worry about it right now. I'll let you know when you have to pack." Sasuke was about to protest but was swiftly kicked out of the room, and for the second time that day, a door was smashed in his face.

_'Ok, ok, breathe. Don't panic, maybe he is just bluffing. He can't just send me and Sakura away with Itachi and Temari without consulting their father'. _Unfortunately, he knew his father was not one to bluff; he only said what he knew he could do, no more no less_.' THINK SASUKE THINK! Come on brain, work with me here! I know you are lazy but I need you right now.' _Err, Sasuke's brain did not feel like cooperating and so slumping his shoulders in defeat and pouting for all he was worth, our hero started walking through the halls, not really bothering to look where he was going.

Bored out of his mind, Sasuke sat down by the pool, putting his cool shades on and trying to relax.

He let his mind wander, and that's never good. Closing his eyes, Sasuke found himself in a little room with four other Sasukes. Sasuke 1 was laying down without a shirt on and red leather pants hanging low on his hips, a pocket knife was balanced on the tip of his nose while green painted nails moved up and down his flat belly at the rhythm of an unknown song. Sasuke 2 was painting a great egret on a canvas. He had navy blue short shorts on, a pink tanktop and white sneakers. His hair had stripes of hot pink at the tips.

Sasuke 3 was sitting in a corner with wide shifting eyes, his hair flat on his head, reaching past his shoulders in the back. A white shirt with long sleeves and white aloof pants covered him. Sasuke 4 was standing at the center, a deep green fishnet shirt hugging his torso while ragged jeans not even touching his knees covered his other half, his hair tied back in a high ponytail. His right bang was braided, a tattoo on his neck said DANGER. Now the dialogue of said characters went as follows:

Sasuke 2: Oh my Sasu-chan! Why didn't you say you were coming? I wanted to show you this painting when it was finished.

Sasuke: I didn't know I was coming today.

Sasuke 4: You fucking wimp, what is it now that has you running to us?

Sasuke 1: Hey snappy, settle down! Jumpy over there will get a heart attack.

Sasuke 4: Shut the fuck up whore! Don't give me any damn orders, you ain't the boss here.

Ignoring the bickering, Sasuke sighed and went to sit by Sasuke 3, patting the boys shoulder

Sasuke: Hey...are you ok?

Sasuke 3: Y..Yeah...I...I'm..fine...it's...j..just so...d..dark. Hee...re...so..me..times...I...ge..t...s..ca.red...

Sasuke sighed again and hugged his younger version...really having split personalities isn't helping much his psyche.

Sasuke 1: Soooo Sasuke-kun what are you gonna do with all that alone time with Ita-chan? o.O

Sasuke: -groan-

Sasuke 2: Really, do you have to think dirty about EVERYTHING?

Sasuke 4: You two! Shut the fuck up or I'm slicing your damn throats and painting this room red with your blood! You! Stop crying!

It's giving me a damn headache and that makes me want to rape someone. And last of all YOU! Why didn't you just strangle your damn father instead of letting your slutty mother kick you out of the room? Actually, why don't you just run away are you that much of a baby?

Really dealing with his psychotic side was the worst of all. Why was he in his conscious again?

Sasuke 2: Ne, Sasu-chan ignore that frustrated little boy over there and explain to me what is you are feeling towards your brother.

Sasuke:...Nothing...

Sasuke 1: HAHAHAHA! Yeah right and I'm an innocent and pure little boy.

Our Sasuke was about to reply when someone woke him up in reality land.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Wake up! Wake up!"_ -mental groan- _It was Sakura.

"What is it? Why are you bothering me now?"

"Sasuke-kun, come on! Let's register in the contest. It sounds fun, I couldn't understand much of what they said but I'm sure it's about dancing. Come on, come on!" she kept saying while pulling him up.

"No, Sakura leave me alone..." he replied while laying down again.

"But sasuke-kun-! Ok, ok, fine. We don't have to enter but at least come with me and watch. You know Temari and Itachi entered..."

"NANI ? My brother it's gonna dance with your sister?"

"Umm... yeah, but if you keep stalling, we won't see anything!" at that Sasuke bolted from his comfy place and almost yelled,

"Lead the way, Sakura! And hurry up." Complying and without further delay, the pink blob happily lead our Sasuke towards a crowd that was forming in front of a little stage at the far side of the bar.

Since everyone was speaking Spanish, they didn't understand what the hell was going on but quickly Sakura had found their personal translator and they were filled in. So far only, 13 pairs were registered if in 10 minutes no one else wanted to participate they would start the competition.

Three or two couples at a time would dance at the stage and then the public will decide by applauses who wins. Now Sasuke might be kinda of stiffy most of the times but he was graceful enough to learn how to dance, and so his competitive side took over thinking it would a perfect opportunity to show his brother he was good at stuff too.

Besides he doubted Itachi was good at dancing. So without thinking it much Sasuke dragged Sakura to the registration table and went backstage to get ready. Unlucky for Sasu-chan, he forgot he was in a foreign country and that the music he usually danced to wasn't exactly what he would be dancing. Plus where did he get the idea that Itachi didn't know how to dance?

Now listen i have already chapter 9 ready to go and i have to say in advance things might get a little crazy. Anyways if i get lots of reviews i'll post it ASAP that is before the weekend its over. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and to those who have read.

Until next time!


	9. Dancing Madness

Thanks for the reviews!

Backstage

"Wow, look Sasuke-kun! We can get costumes! Oh and look at those people over there! Don't they look pretty combined?" said Sakura, dragging Sasuke around, not stopping at one place for two second before moving on.

"Sakura, if you think I'm getting into one of those, you are sadly mistaken," replied Sasuke, looking in horror at the skimpy clothes thrown everywhere ready to make him look like a total idiot (A/N: In my point of view, it'd make him look like a total hottie, but, eh, that's just my opinion!).

Still, unfortunately for Sasu-chan, he **HAS** to wear the costume in order to participate and since they were the two last to sign up, everyone else had gotten their costume, leaving behind the more...FUN customs to wear (A/N:XD). For some reason, Sasuke couldn't see Itachi and Temari anywhere but he was too busy dealing with Sakura to worry about it. In the end, he ended up with a white shirt that had the back open with four straps crossing each other and looked like a second skin. The shorts were yellow, yes, the shorts were yellow with funny designs in black (A/N: Imagine the ANBU tattoo but little and everywhere.) and reached mid-thigh. Sakura was looking good, Sasuke had to admit to himself (A/N: People he is bi, dammit! I cannot have him going to the other side and leaving us girls without any opportunity...).

She had a brown caprice that was open from her hips to the end with chains going through like snakes, the tiny v-ish shirt she wore left her flat belly exposed to view. A brown bandanna on her head and heavy eyeliner made the look complete. _-Yep, I agree with Naruto. I would fuck her any day except..._-"SASUKE-KUN! Woah, you look amazing!"-._...yeah that voice...never mind._ _It would be a turn-off in bed...and yeah, I do look good- _(A/N: Well someone got a little vain).

"Are you ready, Sakura? I think they are calling the first three pairs up."

"Yeah, I'm ready, HEY! Did they just call our names?" Sasuke turned his attention to the announcer guy, trying to understand what he said and getting nothing. He sighed and just waited to see if he could hear their names.

With a heavy accent and changing the names to something completely different, the host called them up._ -Man, this is sooo embarrassing... Why do I have to wear this shorts? And where the hell did Itachi go?- _Oh, Itachi was watching him alright, he had been watching throughout Sasuke's entire change of clothes and wink to himself in the mirror. Yep everything, of course Sasuke didn't know since Itachi was stuffed behind a one of the changing screens, which got pushed by a couple making out and almost suffocated him in the processes.

Now, Sasuke was standing in the right side of the stage one hand held by Sakura the other stuffed in a tiny pocket which didn't fit his hand entirely, annoying him greatly. There were a group of people watching the whole thing, making catcalls to their friends and being loud in general. Then the host started speaking again and Sasuke figured he was telling the rules which he already knew from his translator. Finally, the signal was given and the music started_...-but what's this? _(A/N: lol .) _What the...what kind of music is this?-_, thought our dear Sasuke as Sakura tried to make him move.

Oh yes, Sasuke doesn't know much about Salsa music and so he was totally lost. Without a choice in the matter, Sasuke was being turned and turned around by Sakura, who seemed like she had some idea of what she was doing but not entirely. The music switched and this time it was ChaChaCha. The other couples seemed almost as lost as ours in this one and so Sasuke didn't suffer quite so much as the one before. Switched music again and this time, yes, Sasuke knew what to do. It was the Macarena. Our dear Sasu-chan was dancing the Macarena like there was no tomorrow! Sakura bumped her ass with his every now and then.

The crowd was going wild and dancing at the same time. Sadly it was time to switch again but oh what's this? time for some FAST MERENGUE! Poor Sasuke almost threw up at the amount of spins he had to do. Last switch of music and this time they got Reggaeton. Oh yeah! Now, the crowd did go wild since you dance it as if you were having sex just with the clothes on. Sakura, of course, didn't lose the opportunity to rub up and down that sexy body of Sasuke, who was too lost of the sway of his own hips to think of anything else.

(A/N: Dialogue as follows: _-person thinking- _ **"Voice in head speaking"**)

On the side of the stage, two portals of hell (Itachi's eyes) were clawing, decapitating, ripping apart limbs, squishing head of who else but Sakura? How dare that filthy, unworthy, and slutty bitch touch what's MINE? One of the many voices in Itachi's head commented,

"**He's not yours. He is free to do what he pleases..." **

_-But he is mine-, Itachi thought back... _

"**He doesn't care, he hates you, you are nothing to him except a hateful brother."... **

_-He hates me...why does he have to make me feel like this? It's all his damn fault!- _

"**Be strong, forget what you feel; ignore it and it will go away. Ignore HIM and everything will be fine." **Itachi's eyes lingered on the form on stage, the cause of his torture, but with a decisive sweep the eyes were on the crowd, which was absorbed in the clapping to choose which pair won.

Sasuke lost. He didn't even make it to the second round. _-How embarrassing. Here I go, trying to impress- NO! I mean, teach my brother a lesson and I end up looking like a fool, maybe Itachi will do worse...- _'Wishful thinking' some might say but well, wishes are free, so everyone can have them. Following Sakura downstairs, Sasuke was throughly annoyed at failing so miserably at his plan. After losing the get-up and getting their normal clothes, the pair merged into the crowd getting as close as possible to the stage.

Two rounds afterwards, Sasuke finally heard Itachi and Temari's names being called out. Unconsciously, he held his breath and almost choked when he saw his brother emerge with Temari following close behind. Itachi was dressed in complete orange the sleeveless shirt, which Sasuke thought was a little too tight had a lolli-pop painted on the front with the word: "Yummy!" under it in blue letters. The shorts were lose and hanging low on his hips, full of pockets. The most shocking thing though was his hair; two ponytails on the front and the back was let loose (A/N: Like the blonde spice girl hairstyle?).Everyone, even the more than straight guys had to admit Itachi was one sexy bastard. Sasuke wanted to laugh, to cry, to jack-off...err...scratch that last one but most of all he wanted a picture of this, why? Blackmail. Sure, that was what he told himself.

When he had managed to get the picture the way he wanted it with Sakura's phone, Sasuke went back to the stage and check out Temari who he (and many others) had overlooked when presented with such...distracting people -cough Itachi cough-. She was wearing a deep blue see-through dress that reached mid-thigh. Under it, she wore two pieces of black cloth; a small skirt-like and a shirt-like one. Her hair was still with the ponytails, so that was ok, all in all she looked hot. By the time Sasuke had pulled his mouth closed from where it was hanging, the music was starting.

_-From where did I get the insane idea that Itachi could not dance worth shit again?- _Sasuke, along with several others, were staring at the couple at the center of the stage. So far, they had danced the Tango, Salsa, and were currently dancing a Lambada. Temari and Itachi were dancing gods, the moves were so in sync, it was un-fucking-believable. Itachi led perfectly like river water shaping the route of leafs, which Temari followed precisely and without faltering. Music switch and they were dancing a dazzling merengue that stopped being merengue and ascended to a new level of dance recognition, their legs in between each other, hips swaying sensually. Then came the Reggaeton (especifically a song called Felina, if anyone would like to listen to it, I have it.); Temari molded her figure to Itachi's body which magically molded into hers, almost like a lock with its key.

Sasuke was having some mental battles and trying to decided what he really wanted to feel at the moment. He was amazed by his brother's skills and elegance with that touch of perfect movements that made him look divine. On the other hand, he was upset because why did Temari have to dance so close? Why didn't Itachi mind her being so close? Then there was the part of his brain which was demanding he payed full attention to how that little shirt was going up down taut muscles. Which he did, and wrong decision since he realized Itachi had separated from Temari. They were doing solos and the crowd was loving it. Sasuke's brain short-circuited about the time Itachi's hand crept up his shirt, and various extra sensual movements were added while achromatic eyes centered on him from the stage direction. Berating himself over and over again for looking at his brother this way but still unable to tear his eyes away Sasuke gave up trying and enjoyed the show. His heartbeat rising to unhealthy heights when Itachi started moving forward, towards him.

He couldn't stop himself, having his object of affection looking at him and only him was too much to ignore. Moving a bit more than necessary on the hips, Itachi fixated his eyes on Sasuke while moving his hand slowly up his shirt making the cloth show his star dust skin to the masses who only cheered more at the strip-like show they were getting. Itachi moved to the margin of the stage painfully slow going down still rotating his hips moving his body side to side. _-I know I shouldn't be doing this, I'm giving into temptation, but how can I stop when he is looking at me like that? Does he even know what he is doing to me? Does he want me to jump him on front of all these people? Chillax Itachi. It's just your imagination. Sasuke is just surprised seeing you like this, nothing else-. _Sadly, the announcer called the music off and that was the end of that. Even if Itachi was shaking inside, he calmly turned around and went back to his partner side.

The crowd instantly chose Itachi's pair as the winner. The prize was a night with all expenses paid in El Gato Tuerto, a quite known night club in the streets of Havana. Temari was doing a happy dance that several guys around cheered on, Itachi was showing a little smile, Sakura was bouncing up and down, and Sasuke was too traumatized to react to anything in his surroundings. A lone thought going through his head like a mantra, "Sexy brother...I got turned on...I wanna...". Since Sasuke was brain dead for the moment, he didn't see his parents approaching. Actually he didn't hear anything that was being said until Sakura gave a squeal of "YAY!".

"So, go pack your bags you are leaving tomorrow early morning." With that, Sasuke's father turned and left, followed closely behind by his mother.

"What the hell? Hey, Sakura what did he just say?" All people present looked at Sasuke like he was an alien.

"What! I wasn't paying attention, jeez!" Again alien look still this time Sakura answered.

"He said that you kindly suggested that since Itachi and Temari are legally adults we could go on a trip of our own, us four. Our father consented and so we are leaving tomorrow." Sasuke's mouth opened and closed about 20 times before he closed it and when he opened it this time he got something out:

"THAT BASTARD MOTHERFUCKER SON OF A BITCH COCKSUCKER INSANE MANWHORE! HOW THE FUCK DARES HE! IT'S ON! I'M GONNA WIPE THE FUCKING FLOOR WITH HIS UGLY TOILET FACE!" and so Sasuke was about to speed and beat up his father _-If he thinks he is gonna win this one plus humiliate me this way, he is way wrong!- _But before he got far, two pair of arms grabbed him and held him down.

"Sasuke! Calm down! You are overreacting!" It was Temari at his side.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, why are you so upset, it was your idea." Sasuke almost killed Sakura with the venom on his eyes alone. Looking up, Sasuke scowled seeing his brother standing there amusement clearly showing in his eyes almost laughter. That infuriated him even more.

"Because, Sakura, today in the morning, I went to ask him to let me go back to Japan. He said no, I got upset and told him to fuck himself, basically, and so as a punishment, he is making me spend time with you people," spat Sasuke, eyes directed at Itachi, whose eyes immediately lost the shine of moments before and turned blank acid.

"Oh, well, just say you won't go." After forcibly disentangling himself, Sasuke looked at the three people in front of him.

"Believe me if that were an option, I would not be going. Sorry Temari, this has nothing to do with you." With that Sasuke turned and left.

_-He hates me so much that spending time with me is considered punishment?-_

"**If he hates you, it will be better. At least he hates you, wouldn't indifference be worse?"**

_-Yes, at least he feels something and like they say, there is a thin line between love and hate.-_

"**Indeed, that's true. Maybe you have a chance."**

_-Don't give me hopes like that. I'm well aware that nothing could ever happen between us, there is too many things taking us apart.-_

"**Excuses. Love is love no matter what."**

_-Hey, you are not the same one from before, are you? What happened to the other voice advisor? -_

"**Eh, I didn't like him, so I killed him. Besides his philosophy was annoying, ok?."**

_-ok..- _

Readers do you want another chapter soon? Even if it is to tell me how twisted a fucker i am i would love it if you pressed that little button down there and tell me exactly how much you hate me. Really when i get a lot of reviews i write non-stop but when things get slow ya know.


	10. Discoveries

**_"...all that had been found was lost, and all that had been dreamed, disturbed."_**

** _-Mordred,Bastard Son _**

I didn't want to wait for my Beta to return these two chapters so i went ahead and did a quick revision myself and post it.Thanks for the reviews.

At the Airport the Next Day

"Itachi-san! over here!" waved a happy Sakura next to a sleepy Temari.

"Where is everyone else?" asked the newcomer.

"I have no clue, but if they don't get Sasuke here quick we might lose our plane"

Two minutes afterwards arguing could be heard. All heads in the area turned when two people dragging a third entered.

"Sasuke! If i say you are going it means you are going!" yelled Uchiha dragging Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"Sasuke-kun don't be difficult its just for a couple of weeks I'm sure you can handle it!" followed a breathless Sen, hair flying about while pushing her son forward.

"NOO! i refuse, this is against human rights and freedom! just because you are my parents it doesn't mean you should get to make me do stuff against my will ! I won't go dammit! I want to go back home! ". Suddenly Sasuke had an idea in order to make a successful escape. What do you need? a brilliant and classy distraction.Stopping his struggles and taking a deep breath and out came...

"ITACHI'S GAY!" yep definitely got a good distraction there.Instead of being able to flee the hand on his neck tightened, and an angry face was shoved in front of his.

"what did you say?" it was low and slow, barely contained anger. With an undignified squeak Sasuke answered

"Itachi is gay...?" he swallowed when the eyes boring into his seemed to glow in anger.In the background someone started laughing and two pair of eyes turned to see who dared. It was Temari, she was doubled over , leaning heavily onto Itachi who looked bored.

"Sasuke-kun...pant..i don't know...pant...where you got that idea from...pant... but i can assure you..Itachi is everything but gay.Actually..." she looked at Itachi with adoring eyes and asked "...can i tell them honey?" Itachi nodded and sneaked his arm around her waist.

"Last night Itachi asked me to marry him, and i said yes.We were going to wait and tell you when we got back but..." she smiled mischievously and looked at Sasuke "...due to the circumstances i must speak up to defend my fiance."

Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly. -Itachi's getting married? Why? I saw him with that other guy...- His thoughts were interrupted by a happy cry and two bodies passing by him at lighting speed.This time Itachi was not able to avoid the incoming hug of death.

"Ita-chan! I'm so happy for and you, my dear! My future daughter in law, this is so exciting I'm so proud of you both. You've got to let me help with the wedding preparations!" Well Sen was overjoyed.

"Itachi my son, today is such a happy day. I want you to know I'm very proud of being your father, and i wish you the bests of lucks on your marriage" the words were followed by a strong handshake and a feeble

"thank you father" from Itachi.

Sakura along with Sen were doing a happy circles around Temari who was smiling.Itachi and Uchiha spoke in whispers.

About 10 feet away Sasuke stood just watching.They were happy, without him there to spoil it.He didn't belong there, he didn't belong anywhere.Why did he feel betrayed? desolated, empty.Why did his chest keep hurting? Why did he want to run until his lungs refused to work and his legs to move again?.He should be happy since he had wished for Itachi to disappear, it had been his exact words.Now if Itachi got married he would leave and not be a bother.Itachi was there smiling slightly, but his eyes were empty until he looked up and they filled with hate? or was it pain? maybe sadness or resignation?.Whatever it was it made Sasuke's heart stop beating and an excruciating pain over take his senses until those eyes left his.

"All passengers in flight 305 with destination to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil please board plane."

"That's our plane! Come on we got to go!" Squealed Sakura while Itachi grabbed their belongings and started to move towards the gate after a hasty "Bye" to his parents.Temari followed trailed by Sakura who seemed to remember something and turned.

"Sasuke-kun! come on!"

Said person was still chained down in his own little world too out of it to care if someone was talking to him.Fugaku gazed at his son and scowled while walking up to him and looking down with disgust written all over his features.

"Since I'm in a good mood right now i would advice that you get out of my sight before i reconsider and instead of sending you to Brazil i change your trip to Siberia and leave you there for LONG time. Using such tasteless tactics to get out of something that isn't really a threat to your life but something you would enjoy, I'm so disappointed in you. I don't know why i listen to your mother.Now leave before i change my mind, oh and by the way apologize to your brother and Temari, and i hope you like your birthday presents. "

With that two bags were shoved in his face and a kick in the back made him move forward.Sasuke stood in the place for a bit as if waiting for something to happen but seeing as nothing did he started moving towards the gate.Thinking that nothing more could go wrong he boarded the plane,too bad the fates were conspiring against him.

"Sasuke-kun come! we are sitting over here!" yelled Sakura doing a little wave

_-why why why must the universe be cruel to me in such a way! thank whatever deity up there that it isn't a long flight or else i would have to hang myself really its preferable to sitting next to Sakura for more than five minutes-_

"I'm coming"

Sasuke's sit was next to the window -hn, it must have been mom who chose the sitting chart- Sakura was to his left and the engaged couple was sitting in front of them.After several failed attempts of forced polite conversation Sakura ended up playing a game in her cell phone and Sasuke finally free to think.

_-Apologize my ass, i know he is gay or at least bi, i mean if he wasn't he wouldn't have been kissing that guy.Bastard he couldn't have the worse timing to get engaged.What does he see in her anyways? I never really pictured Itachi getting married but if he were i would think it would be a quiet woman,intelligent, and sophisticated ya know the kind that are like puppets.Definitely never Temari although she has an attitude that compliments Itachi's and they look like they both enjoy kinky sex eerr...not a good train of thought...Anyways I'm not apologizing. What the hell birthday presents? My birthday isn't until next week, fucker can't even get my birthday right.-_ With such thoughts Sasuke fell asleep.

About 7hours later the little group stood inside the Copacabana Palace Hotel. The place was stunning, a mix between modern and classic architecture that seemed cozy yet elegant.Everyone got their own rooms and were heading towards the elevator when...

"BULL'S EYE!" and Sasuke was tackled down by a flying mass of a body.

"THE FUCK! WHO..Naruto?" Sasuke looked up into warm blues and a silly grin over his own face which twisted in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh umm i dunno really, it was Gaara who told me to pack up that we were going on vacation.Then when we were on a plane and i tried to get him to tell me why we were coming here but he told me to shut my mouth or go hang myself before he strangled me if i didn't shut up.Then i didn't wanna shut up 'cause it was boring so i started poking Gaara and you know what he did? he twisted my finger really bad, it still hurts.Then he told me that if i didn't stop bitching about the finger he would break my neck.Then i shut up but i was still bored so..."

"I get it, i get it, now will you get off? It might not look like it but you are kinda of heavy" said Sasu-chan pushing himself up straight and trying to get Naruto to let him go.On the side three people stood, two of them holding their laughs while the third held a mix of pain,jealousy, and envy that was quickly replaced by indifference lest someone would notice.

"Are you saying I'm fat? Don't be mean Sa-chan! i missed you so much! why do you gotta be so mean!" replied the blond while hugging Sasuke and nuzzling his neck, legs grabbing the waist.

"Dobe it was only three days you are being ridiculous, and stop molesting me I'm not one of your man whores!"

"But teme you are definitely man whore material! a total bishie i don't know why you resist my irresistible sex appeal when you and i know that what you need is to get laid."

"Naruto let Sasuke go now " said a dark voice from behind them followed by Gaara's form appearing.

"But Ga-chan now i have an excuse to touch him you know how he gets with his whole -my body holier than thou- stuff"

Gaara's knuckles made a crack sound followed by a glare which Naruto waved off with a shrug.

"Fine I'll get off, besides if i really wanted Sasuke i could have him,don't go getting all jealous Gaara plus i wouldn't mind sharing! oh imagine that a threesome..yumm..so sexy.Plus I'm in a quite satisfying relationship right now." Sasuke snorted at that and asked

"YOU in a relationship? Please who is the sucker who fell for whatever sappy crap you said?"

"I will have you know it was TenTen, and she is really smart, and i wasn't faking it.It isn't my fault i was thrown into a country with lots of sexy people for a week and i might end up having lots of one night stands and one day stands." replied a pouting Naru-chan while Sasuke sighed and finally noticed that they were not alone.

"Naruto, Gaara, you remember Sakura and that's her sister Temari."

"Yo!" said Naruto while doing the peace sign. Gaara just nodded his head and turned to Sasuke without waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke can we go now? We need to speak in private." Sakura frowned at the rudeness while Temari just shrugged and pulled Itachi towards the elevator since they obviously were not needed around.

"Yeah sure, let's go I'll unpack later." (In expensive hotels they take your stuff up to your room.Not that i have been in one.)

Naruto jumped ahead putting his hands behind his head grinning like a fool while Sasuke walked next to Gaara in silence. They got into the elevator which took them to the 5th floor. Deciding Naruto's room was worse than a virgin rain forest they went to Gaara's suite that was at the end of the hall from Naruto's own. Upon entering Naruto happily skipped over to the huge glass window which had an amazing view of the beach. Sasuke got himself comfortable in a love seat while Gaara jumped on the soft bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Now tell me what are you doing here? I know Iruka won't mind letting Naruto go into some foreign country since he would annoy him to death if he didn't, but your father its another business entirely, plus letting you miss school?"

"He doesn't know I'm here" replied Gaara nonchalantly from the bed.

"say what! do you know how much trouble you could get into for doing this? and if he didn't pay for this who did? and how come you willingly brought the dobe along?"

"Well yesterday morning i got pulled out of class and was told i had an important call. When i got into the office and answered the phone your mother was on the other side, as you can imagine i was quite surprised i didn't know she knew i existed or Naruto for that matter since she had only seen us a few times when not traveling.Anyways she told me that you were coming to Brazil today and if we had liked to join you,her argument being that your birthday was coming up and they wanted you to enjoy it with your closest friends. Of course i said yes and after getting all the information i needed, and got Naruto out of school we got on a plane and came here. We have been waiting for you to show up since then."

"Yeah Sasuke it was an awesome move from your parents to do this in order to soften you up a bit so you won't be such a sourpuss."

"Shut up dobe, well i gotta say I'm actually surprised this is nothing like them.Hmmm can't help but be paranoid about what they want from me if they are being this attentive."

"Well whatever they are up to just forget about it for now, lets enjoy our free time before going to our miserable and monotonous life" said Naruto turning around and looking at Sasuke with the eyes of someone who got their puppy killed.Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temple.

"So anything new or of importance that we should know about? I mean it is pretty weird that your parents have a thoughtful delicacy with you." asked Gaara alert green eyes looking at Sasuke and scrutinizing him.

"As matter of fact there is, Itachi is getting married."

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Naruto from across the room while Gaara frowned.

"Who is he marrying?" he asked

"Temari, he asked her yesterday and she agreed." responded Sasuke while moving his eyes toward the window not wanting Gaara to see his eyes while he said this.

"But..but...but Sasuke! Itachi's gay we saw him kissing that other guy! Besides that means i won't be able to seduce him! that's not fair...although i gotta say he has good taste,that Temari chick looks fine as hell." said Naruto jumping on the bed next to Gaara who looked over at him and scowled.

"I thought he was gay too, but apparently he isn't.Well whatever its none of my business. Guys i'm tired I'll see you tomorrow, and Gaara keep Naruto away from sugar or you won't be able to sleep."

"See ya tomorrow teme!" replied a grinning Naruto.Gaara just waved his hand and stuffed his face on the pillow.After the door had close Gaara looked up with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Naruto did you see or sense something wrong with Sasuke as if he was not telling us something?"

"Yeah something is weird remember before he was all excited about learning stuff about Itachi and now he is acting like when he didn't care about anything, i gotta say i like him more when he is excited about something he sounds more human and certainly more interesting." replied Naruto his smile fading a little.

"Yeah we gotta find out what's going on, keep your eyes open tomorrow ok? "

"Yeah i will." Naruto looked at Gaara with curious eyes and asked

"Why didn't you tell him about what you found out in that guy's record?"

"I don't know, its not the right time, he is obviously distracted by something, besides i don't how it would affect his mood.I'll tell him when we get back, let him enjoy his birthday in peace." responded Gaara stretching his arms and pushing Naruto off the bed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" and thus the epic battle of two demons begun.

Be a kind person and reward this starving writer with some words of love or hate. XD


	11. Web

**_"Let's not be like two ships passing in the night.Call again.Stop by."_**

**_ -Can't remember where i got it from._**

Morning Next day

Everyone sat around a table waiting for their breakfast to arrive.An awkward silence was floating around as Gaara and Itachi indulged in a staring contest. Itachi being bored out of his mind and not caring that some little brat was trying to be smart while Gaara munching some cookies was trying to read his thoughts, he had never shown an interest in anyone so why marry now? Plus he doesn't act like someone who is in love or happy, something must have happened in those three days, something big.

Temari not liking whatever those two were doing and trying to get Itachi's attention sneaked her hand up his thigh and started drawing small circles.Itachi's left eyebrow twitched and the hold on the knife in his hand tightened, but he did nothing just lean a little into Temari. Naruto on the other hand was keeping his word in keeping his eyes open, like a skittish rabbit he kept looking at everyone faces, but since nothing was happening he gave up and started checking out the waiters that were winking at him.

Sakura felt like she was missing out on something but ignored it instead trying to start a conversation with Sasuke who had his head down and gave her the middle finger after grunting a "shut your trap witch" at which Naruto burst out laughing, Gaara snickered, Itachi frowned and Temari "tched". Finally the food arrived and all except Sasuke dug in.

"Hey Sasuke aren't you gonna eat something?" asked Naruto poking Sasuke with a fork.

"Hn."

"What kind of answer is that teme! Here I'm worrying about you and you ignore me, well rot in hell for all i care." replied Naruto stuffing some donuts in his mouth.

"Really Sasuke-kun eat something you'll need it for today's trip" tried Sakura from his other side.Slowly Sasuke picked up his head from within his arms making Sakura gasp and everyone to turn their eyes unto him.-Why me?-

"Teme! what happened? you look like shit!" Sasuke groaned again really did the idiot have to be so loud in the morning?.He had dark circles under his eyes, his face was more white than usual, the hair was a mess in general he did look like shit.

"Nothing happened i just didn't sleep well last night." Gaara's lip twitched in amusement, did Sasuke really think he and Naruto wouldn't notice? It had happened before.Gaara frowned -why would he do that? Now i know for sure something is going down that we don't know.-

"So Sasuke you got smashed last night?" asked Naruto oblivious to Sasuke's warning glare to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want everyone knowing his business.

"No." he answered

"Liar! we have gotten drunk before and i know that face! its not the "just a few beers" one but the "oh oh we had a drinking contest last night" kind of face.You evil bastard! you were having fun and didn't invite me! was it a party? how could you not invite me? I hate you!" Naruto folded his arms and proceeded to sulk like a little boy.

"Dobe don't talk so loud..." replied Sasuke annoyed at the fact he gave himself away by that comment.

"Why did you get drunk Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

"Because i can, now shut up and leave me alone." Gaara looked at Sasuke with a curious expression but he knew it wasn't the time to ask.Unlike Naruto he could wait to satiate his curiosity, besides he didn't want Sasuke to get all defensive and not answer.

On the other side of the table another person's curiosity was picked and inquisitive eyes regarded Sasuke.-why would he do something like that? i would understand if he did it with his friends for fun but by himself? people who want to drown away their sorrows,regrets or memories drink alone.

Is there something i don't know that's troubling him? Perhaps he was affected by my decision to marry this woman? But he said he wanted me gone that's why i did it, and to put distance between him and me, but i don't want to hurt him.What's wrong Sasuke? i don't understand you...you want me gone and now you are upset because I'm doing what you asked.Maybe I'm assuming too much, maybe what he did has nothing to do with me.- Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a person walking up to their table.

"Hello! My name is K (If you know Gravitation you know who I'm talking about.) and I'll be your guide, translator, and anything else you need me for."The guy was an American by his accent, he had long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, intense blue eyes that screamed "wicked player!".He was tall but not overly so, with a slender built and elegant fingers.Dressed in pale brown shorts and an aqua shirt with simple sandals in his feet.Smiling warmly and holding his hand out to Itachi since he looked like he was the older one of the group. Itachi grabbed the hand and shook it firmly giving a little nod of acknowledgment to the man.

"Take a seat.Father told me you would be in charge of our activities since you are quite knowledgeable of the country."

"Oh yes, i was surprised when Mr.Uchiha decided to call...anyways yeah i have prepared quite the list of things we will do during the five days of your stay." replied K throwing a dazzling smile in for the final touch.On the other side of the table Sasuke perked up and asked..

"Wait.What do you mean five days? I thought we were staying for two weeks?" Itachi ignored Sasuke's question and kept speaking to K

"Well then shall we hear what you have?" K shook his head

"Nope its a surprise you won't know where you are going until you are there.It will be more exciting that way." Itachi shrugged really this was for Sasuke he didn't have to enjoy it.

"Well then I'll let you finish with your breakfast.I will be waiting for you at the hotel entrance by 10:30, don't be late! see ya!" with that he stood up and doing a little dance walked away.The guy was too happy for his own good.By the time the chitchat was over Sasuke was fuming over being ignored like a little imbecile.

"Itachi! i asked you a question!" bored eyes turned to Sasuke's face and looked past him to the wall.

"We are staying here for five days and then we are going to another place for 5 more days."

"What other place?"

"It's a surprise, I'm not at liberty to disclose that information." Sasuke grounded his teeth and in a flash stood up from the table.

"I'm tired of you all thinking you can control my life as if i were your own personal puppet! I wouldn't mind traveling if it wasn't for the fact that it has to be like this!" with that he started walking away,in his head Sasuke scolded himself. Last night he had decided he would be more calm about things, try to find the good side of everything and enjoy this time off since it was a gift,and he had his friends with him.But noooo there he goes again putting his foot in his big mouth and saying stuff that don't even make sense when you think about it.And why oh why did he have to always end up saying mean things to Itachi? Now that he would be leaving and only seeing him a few times he didn't want Itachi to get farther away from him, that gap between them growing more.Thinking about that made the same ache he had felt last night come back.

Sasuke couldn't understand why it hurt so much thinking of Itachi being away from him.Sure he had always deep down looked up to his aniki, even after he had stopped being affectionate with him there had been left the admiration and idolization deep down.Itachi even in his cold distant way had always been there for him, but now he would not be there. The house would be completely empty when his parents were gone.-I don't like to be alone...the emptiness its oppressing outside and within.-. Sasuke took a decision and this time he would do it! no matter what.He he could atone by apologizing to Itachi about accusing him of being gay in front of his parents.-Yes that's right I'll get him alone with me and apologize to him.- Feeling better and with some sort of plan Sasu-chan went to his room to change, and think of ways to get in a place alone with Itachi.

At 10:30 the group of people were gathered close to the entrance, minus one person.Ten minutes later Naruto appeared hair looking like he went through the Bermuda's Triangle and back the clothes in the same condition, and a happy glowing aura about him with that damned smirk on his lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow -Wow that's a record first day and already got fucked, lucky guy- Gaara rolled his eyes and muttered an "Idiot" while Sakura tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk.

"Naruto you finally show up! jeez what were you doing? we have been waiting." Naruto just scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly and was about to answer but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Sakura I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what he was doing, unless of course you want to be traumatized for a while with mental images of Naruto fucking like a rabbit." that shut her up making her blush from the end of her hairs to the tip of her toes.Before Sakura could retort to it, their guide showed up out of nowhere smiling with that smile that promised things if you were ready to give in.

"This way please i have prepared our transportation." Everyone followed, accommodating themselves to fit in the thin sidewalk.A block away from the entrance two jeeps were waiting each with their respective drivers Temari,Itachi, and Sakura sat in the first in that order, in the other Naruto,Gaara, and Sasuke sat down in the same order.The drive was in silence everyone looking at the foreign vistas all around them.The place was nice, warm and friendly, of course it was the tourists zone and there were a lot of shops and people walking along the beach, but that just added to the view with the amount of colors displayed.The time went by flying and in a flash they were entering a park on the side they passed a sign that read "Tijuca Forest National Park".

"I trust your brought some cameras because the view you are about to see its worth that of one reserved only for gods.To where we are going its one of the places most visited in Brazil and worldwide, something like the pyramids in Egypt or the tower Eiffel in France." Right when he finished saying this the road took a turn and the mountain they had been behind ended and Naruto looked up by pure chance wanting to see the place around them gasping at what he saw, everyone else following his eyes their mouths forming a small 'o' well everyone except Itachi.He had known where they were going since the sign to the park had been read.

"That, it's the statue called Christ the Redeemer standing 38 meters tall on top of Corcovado Mountain, it was designed by a french-polish architect called Paul Landowsky, and constructed by a local engineer called Heitor da Silva Costa.Beautiful isn't it? Wait until we get on the top and you look down to Rio the view its more than breathtaking, just simply divine." No one said anything Sakura nodding her head and getting her video camera out while Gaara got his digital camera in hand.

Half an hour later they were climbing up the mountain towards their destination and while the other commented on their surroundings and asked questions to K, Sasuke was debating with himself how to best approach Itachi in a way no one would notice and slip the damn paper in his pocket.Reaching the top Naruto ran up in front of the statue and looked up eyes shinning with excitement, turning his head he exclaimed "Wow! look at that Gaara!" said person looked in the direction Naruto was pointing and brought his camera to his eyes snapping a few pictures.The whole of Rio de Janeiro could be seen and the ocean too.It made you feel small and insignificant to gaze upon such grandeur. The group separated as each one of them took an interest in something different the two girls dragging K with them and bombarding him with questions.

Naruto dragged Gaara around to take pictures of him or of things he wanted pictures of.Itachi stood looking up that the Christ admiring the perfection of the statue. Sasuke thinking it was the best opportunity yet moved stealthily close taking turns looking from Itachi's face to his pockets, they were wide, technically speaking it would be easy if he faked bumping into him. Itachi saw from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke was moving closer to him, that was odd, nonetheless he wasn't about to move and make him stop. When Sasuke was about 6 feet away he turned his head upwards and started walking at a normal pace slipping the paper to the tips of his fingers and sliding it into the pocket when his shoulder crashed into Itachi's.

"What the hell?" yelled Sasuke.

"..." Itachi looked at him then back up again.-Was that his hand in my pocket? Why would he want to put his hand in my pants...some mental images came along with that thought and Itachi slapped himself mentally.

"Why don't you look where you are going Itachi jeez" said person looked at Sasuke again and started to walk away

"If i recall correctly you were the one who crashed into me not the other way around."

"Yeah well...Shut up!" yelled Sasuke.- he he he he Mission accomplished, god i'm such a genius- .With his head clear of things to do Sasuke went to his friends and smacked Naruto who was trying to climb over the little fence and do a reenactment of the Titanic scene of the girl with her arms open seeming to fly. Later when they had gone back to the hotel and everyone except Itachi had gone to the beach, said person put his hand inside his pocket and touched something there.When he brought it out and saw it was a piece of paper a small smile formed in his lips.-So this is why he acted like an idiot today.- Opening the paper the messy yet graceful handwriting of his brother was revealed.

_**Aniki,**_

_**Come to my room tonight, i need to speak with you.**_

_**-Sasuke**_

-Well this is an interesting development.- Thought Itachi while he put the note back in his pocket, and let his imagination run free with the possibilities of him alone with Sasuke at night in a room.That was before that little nagging voice in the back of his head murmured 'he is your brother...' and all was shattered.Before he could start thinking of anything else his phone rang.

"Hello"

**"Where are you?"**

"Brazil"

**"Why"**

"None of your business.What do you want?"

**"Tch, such bad manners.Remember me to punish you when you get back, when would that be?"**

"Two weeks.I'm getting married."

**"HAHAHAHA, Itachi-kun you might get married but you still belong to me, to us.You have done things that keep you enslaved to us."**

"I know, is there anything you need?"

**"Well no, i was just checking in on you, but since you asked would you mind getting me a souvenir?"**

"Ok, bye"

**"Bye bye Itachi-kun, have fun"**

_-That man, he has always to have the best of timings, just when i was starting to actually enjoy myself.-_

Until next time my muse visits ! Reviews highly appreciated.Do any of you feel like having some action next chapter? even if accidental?_  
_


	12. Truths and Lies

**"It is hard to forgive, and to look at those eyes, and feel those wasted hands...kiss me again; and don't let me see your eyes! I forgive what you have done to me.I love my murderer, but yours? How can I?"**

**-Whuthering Heights  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, although i'm a bit sad 'cause i didn't get that many...** **i was thinking of just stop the story since it seems not many people like it...i'll decide after this chapter.**

It was a warm night, the room was lighted by single lamp in a corner.The windows were open letting a seducing breeze play with any dangling objects scattered around. Sasuke stood in the balcony his mind going over the words he would use in the incoming tryst that evening.The atmosphere was so relaxing he let a little smile slip and actually enjoy this time._-After all father is expending a lot of money in this, its not like he doesn't have a lot but still this is nice.-_ .Everything was good until a screeching "TEME! HELP ME!" interrupted his thoughts.His door was run down by a frantic blond.

"TEME! hide me now! hide me please do it please please!" not even waiting for an answer Naruto jumped behind a couch.

"Dobe what is it now? what did you do?" said Sasuke walking up to the couch and looking over it only to find only half of a body the other half giggling itself under the couch.Sasuke didn't get an answer but he did jump when a

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! COME HERE LITTLE FOX, LETS PLAY A GAME! " Sasuke was greeted with a very weird image of what he believed to be Gaara.

"Ummm Gaara is that you?" asked Sasu-chan approaching the weird thing in his door slowly after seeing a kitchen knife in one hand and an ax in the other.Where the hell he had gotten an ax was beyond him, but the thing looked VERY sharp, and knowing Gaara he would not hesitate in using it.

"Sasuke have you seen Naruto? i could have sworn i heard his screaming coming from this hall" answered the rainbow standing in front of Sasuke.Trying to divert the attention from the blond and perhaps even saving him from losing a limb Sasuke answered.

"Oh no i haven't seen the dobe, but would you mind telling me what happened to you? and umm why you have those in your hands? You know you shouldn't play with pointy things."

Gaara kept looking around but not finding what he was looking for he frowned and looked at Sasuke, who was trying hard not to laugh at the sight.Gaara had flowers all over his head which had a blond wig on, some type of made-up wings in his back one of them had lost all the feathers.In one hand he had a pink glove with yellow spots that reached up his elbow while on the other his nails were huge and were painted of different colors.He was shirtless the skin was painted with peace signs, and above his belly button it said "**Naruto owns this**".The redhead was in a Hawaiian skirts of sorts that was ripped from both sides up to his hips. Gaara's lips were painted like a laughing clown and the eyes, with blue eye-shadow messily applied.

"Don't.You.Dare.Laugh. Or Naruto won't be the only one suffering tonight." Sasuke sighed and shook his head._-Why does Naruto likes to play with fire?-_

"Now Gaara if you tell me what happened i might tell you where Naruto is hiding." a sadistic smile was displayed from a clown mouth and Sasuke gulped.

"Well after dinner tonight i felt terribly sleepy,quite abnormal coming from me ne? So i made my way to my room and fell on the bed instantly asleep.When i woke up i was like this, and Naruto was at the bottom of my bed with my camera in his hand snapping pictures like crazy.If he wanted money he could have just asked don't need to use such drastic measures, but since he made the mistake..." Gaara was interrupted by a couch flying through the window and an angry blond jumping up.

"I DIDN'T DO IT FOR THAT YOU INSENSITIVE SON OF BITCH!. It was wrong to drug you and dress you up like that, but you wouldn't have done it if i had asked would you?.STUPID ITS NOT YOUR MONEY I WANT! i just wanted you to laugh a little since you never do." With that the blond stormed past two stunned people and left.

"Eer...that was ...ummm...are you going to talk to him?" asked Sasuke.

"No, whoever gave him the right to do such a thing?" responded Gaara while moving the knife up and down the wall.

"Gaara...come on, he just did it to make you laugh..i know he can be nerve recking and obnoxious, but you know how he is with stuff and especially with us since he doesn't have any family."

"Still Sasuke there are boundaries and he should know mine already.Doesn't he have enough fun playing with anyone that comes his way and fucking any that dares to even imply the interest in doing so?" the bitter and slightly hurt tone in which the last statement was said made Sasuke look carefully at Gaara.

"Does that bother you?" dangerous ground but the best approach is a direct attack even at the risk of cornering the beast and making it snap, but eh it was worth it if the happiness of two very important people in his life was involved.Gaara looked up sharply and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that?" yep definitely dangerous ground with the beast being quite intelligent and alert.

"Does it bother you that Naruto is like that? Fucking anything that walks and flirting with anyone?

"Why should it bother me? Its his life, he can do whatever he pleases, I'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow." _-No, no, no, this is not good i need to make him talk about it and at least acknowledge something its going on or i won't get another chance, crap, i hate giving sappy advice dammit...its just sooo corny,here goes..-_

The red-head turned and was about to leave when Sasuke spoke...

"Gaara, don't deny the things you feel.Its fine if you don't tell anything, but at least accept it.If you ever need to talk about it you know I'm here, i understand that your father has always made sure you don't feel anything and even convince you its better that way, but its not.Don't be afraid of caring about someone."

Gaara stood there with his back to Sasuke several minutes passed and Sasuke thought he would get something out of it since Gaara had not denied anything yet, but..

"Uchiha you should mind your own business, and why don't you take your own pretty words and think about them and how they apply to yourself.See how that goes." with that Gaara walked away leaving a confused Sasuke gazing at his retreating back.

Sasuke sighed,_-well that sucked...note to self: never again attempt to fix someone else's problems i suck at it..What did Gaara mean by that? I don't feel that way towards anyone...-_ he went to close the door but a hand stopped it.Looking up he was greeted with the face of Itachi.

"Sasuke if you don't mind my saying so, your friends are freaks.." Sasu was about to smile and say "yep" but stopped himself and just rolled his eyes at Itachi standing aside and letting him walk in.

"You are not exactly what people denominate normal either."

"What did you want with me?" asked Itachi eyeing the broken window and a couch dangerously dangling over the balcony.

"To apologize"

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? for accusing you of being gay in front of our parents."

"Why would you apologize for that? Its the truth after all." Sasuke growled really did he have to be so damn frustrating?

"Well then if you are so fucking gay why the hell are you marrying a woman?" Itachi shrugged and looked at Sasuke.

"Because i can't have the one i want, so i grabbed the best next thing after love, money."

"What! why would you give up on that person like that? it's not like you to give up on something, its your happiness at risk here why are you being so goddamn peaceful about the whole thing? fight for it dammit don't give up on love just yet!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you are my brother."

"Exactly."

"Huh!" Sasuke was lost so he did what he did best get angry and yell.

"What is it with you people and hiding feelings and giving up on things without even trying ! what the hell is wrong with everyone if i loved anyone i would tell that person and that's it! dammit what's so fucking complicated about saying "I fucking love you" its as if saying the words would be signing a contract with the flippin' devil ! "

"Precisely since you are not in love you can't understand how complicated it can be.When you do fall in love then you have a right to rant about how easy it will be for you to just say i love you.Now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

"Oh no you are not, you ain't getting out of here until you tell me everything. I may not be able to do anything about Gaara, but you are family i have a right to fucking make it my business! " with that Sasuke made Itachi trip and fall on his face and proceeded to jump on his back grabbing both hands and sit on his lower back.

Itachi on the other hand was freaking out, inside his head of course he would never lose his cool outside that just wouldn't be him._-The hell is he doing? i have a lot of self-control but this is just pushing it...why me? and why the fuck does sasuke have to be to freakin' weird one second he hates me and the next he wants to fix my love life...oh yes Sasuke to fix my love life we just have to move to the bed over there and lose the clothes, that will make it all better it really will.- _Sasuke oblivious to this made himself comfortable for a round of questions, he wasn't gonna do anything drastic really just a little bit of torture won't kill anyone right? Right.

"Ok now tell me who is it?"

"No."

"Ok, lets do it your way then." Sasuke leaned down and licked Itachi's ear, making the under dog tense up and and his eyes go incredibly wide even if Sasuke couldn't see it, he felt the way Itachi tensed and smiled to himself evilly._-The one thing Itachi hates the most is me touching him, so technically this should make him talk.-_ But Sasuke didn't notice or chose to ignore how much he loved it being able to play with Itachi.

"He is not important."

"Oh so it, is a he? Good, now give me a name." Itachi was aware of what saying no would mean, and even though he would love it to make Sasuke do naughty things to his body under the excuse of interrogation he didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself from jumping the boy.

"Ariel"

"Liar, you took too long to answer." Sasuke leaned down and this time stayed there on top of his brother breathing slowly next to Itachi's ear.

"Now don't be difficult and answer truthfully.The name of this person is?" it was low and playfully threatening and it was making Itachi's pants a bit tight.

"Sasuke don't be childish you shouldn't meddle in other peoples lives when they are not willing to disclose information." Itachi was done talking he had to get out of there and quick either that or fuck Sasuke senseless and since that wasn't going to happen he had to go NOW.

Removing his hands from Sasuke's grip which had been slipping since he had been too absorbed in the closeness of their bodies , Itachi pushed himself upwards and elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. Then he stood up completely and was about to walk out when his foot was caught my something looking down it was Sasuke glued to his leg.Itachi groaned and shook his leg a bit as if Sasuke were a dog, which seemed appropriate two seconds later when he was bitten mid-thigh.

"What are you doing? that hurt you know?" but Sasuke didn't answer his mouth being full of cloth and thigh and all ya know?

"Sasuke let go.Temari is waiting for me, you apologized now i have to go ok?" but Sasuke just looked up at him with pleading eyes and hugged the leg tighter.Itachi mentally groaned _-could he be a bit more mature? why do i love him again? i swear sometimes i think i must be insane in order to do so.-_

"What do you want from me?" asked Itachi in a flat tone.Sasuke spit the cloth out and looking at the floor replied..

"I just want to know who it is.You know since i was little i have always looked up to you because you are so good at everything and everyone would always praise you about anything you did.Even if i don't show it i still look up to you and i don't care if you don't believe it but i do care about you, and i want to know who stole the heart of the person who i admire."

_-But how would you react if i told you it was you?-_ Itachi didn't know what to do, if he told the truth no, that was not an option.He could lie, but he didn't want to lie to the person he loves.Kneeling down he looked at Sasuke who had let go of the leg and was looking expectantly at him.Itachi grabbed Sasuke and held him close while whispering in his neck...

"I'm sorry, i can't tell you.Believe me when i say that you would be the first person i would tell it to if i were able to.Don't ask anymore about it please, I'm trying to forget and just thinking about it hurts.Its not a matter of how much i fight, there are things which cannot be fought against no matter how much you want to.Please, don't ask anymore understand that it simply isn't possible for me to be with him." Itachi was about to let go and leave but Sasuke had sneaked his hands around his waist and buried his face on his chest.

"But aniki have you asked him? Have you asked how he feels about you?"

"I can't ask him. Please understand its impossible, just let it be.Perhaps I'll learn to love Temari and be happy with her, she's not a bad person."

Sasuke's heart was beating so fast he was thinking the damn organ was about to jump out of his chest and leave him while yelling "I'm free! I'm free!" but no such thing happened so he was still there hugging Itachi and blushing for some reason alien to him._-Why do i feel like I'm losing something? 'don't deny the things you feel' what does that have to do with anything? I'm not in love with Itachi...am i? no...I'm not...i..i..i...can't be...- _

But a little voice in the back of his mind made him recall the way he felt when he had seen Itachi holding the little girl wishing it was him, when he had seen Itachi being so friendly with Temari, and the jealousy he had felt when she had been dancing with Itachi._-No, no, no that's not right...- _But despite what he kept trying to make himself believe the facts pointed at something else, and so he jumped up and turned around.

"Leave Itachi, just leave." Itachi stood up and his hand moved forward as if to touch Sasuke's shoulder, but stopped before it made contact and went back to lay next the owner's body.Without a word he turned and stopped before opening the door , he wanted to stay to comfort or do anything in order to make Sasuke feel better,but it wasn't his place nor his right to do so.Without another word or hesitation Itachi left although his heart was being ripped apart by the pain and knowledge that it had been probably the last time he would be able to speak with Sasuke in such a close manner with no people present to interfere, he had to move on and get rid of this ridiculous obssessio.

Hearing the door close Sasuke fell to his knees, his body overwhelmed by a cold sensation of having lost something just newly acquired leaving a bitter taste of unfulfillment and disappointment.It was burning his being from within, the realization of a newborn love assasinated without hopes of life or dreams of happiness and completeness. From somewhere far away through the window a melody invaded the empty space making our heartbroken protagonist cry silent tears of desperation...

Why do I say, don't walk away  
You'll be the way you were before, when you don't want me  
anymore  
Don't turn around, don't ever leave, a lonely room where empty  
days  
Are gathering to meet me when you're gone, gone  
How in the world will I go on  
(Don't walk away) all you gotta do is stay  
(Don't walk away) all you gotta do is stay (don't walk away)  
Don't walk away (don't walk away), don't say goodbye (don't say  
goodbye)  
Don't turn around (don't turn around), don't let it die (don't  
let it die)  
When shadows fall (when shadows fall), when day is done (when  
day is done)  
All through the night (all through the night), all of my life  
(all of my life)  
Don't walk away  
Is it a dream, when will it end  
When everything we've ever known has ended and I'm all alone  
Where will I go, where will I be, the feelings that I've never  
shown  
Maybe I'll find the answer when you're gone, gone  
How in the world will I go on  
(Don't walk away) all you gotta do is stay  
Don't walk away) all you gotta do is stay (don't walk away)  
**Song by:**Electric Light Orchestra  
**Title:**Don't Walk Away  
**Movie: **Xanadu  
If you wanna listen to it, you can find a video at myspace. com/ pinklucifel

Reviews are always appreciated especially the ones that tell me how much it sucks.Those make me work harder in order to improve.Until next weekend readers.


	13. WTF randomness

**I just finished watching The Devil's Rejects here are some of my favorite parts:**

"What's the matter kid, don't you like clowns? Aren't we fucking funny? If you ain't go a reason for hating clowns i'm gonna kill your whole fucking family."

"I'm calling the shots! Consider me fucking Willy fucking Wonka! This is my fucking chocolate factory! You got it!"

"Go ahead, shoot me.Shoot me right in the ass!"

"-Do you fuck chickens?

-Well i have thought about fucking some chickens before.

-Are you saying that i would cut off a chicken's head, put my dick in it, fuck it and go "ahhh"?You accusing me of fucking a chicken motherfucker?

-No, i ain't calling you a chicken fucker, but boy over there looks sexually frustrated and I don't approve of chicken fucking.

-He called me chicken fucker! He fucks chicken!"

"Make sure i'm all the way dead, or i will come back and make you my bitch."

**Don't kill me for the crappy chapter...i promise to make it up to you guys eventually... **

**Thanks to Lunamaru she's back at being my beta reader! cheers! -and the crowd goes wild- **

"ARE WE THERE YET?" screamed a blond while hanging upside down the jeep's window before five voices replied...

"NO!" and then...

"For the fucking last time Naruto, stop acting like a dog! Put your tongue inside your mouth and get back into the jeep...yes...your whole body...good boy." said Sasuke while patting Naruto on the head, for which he got smacked in the face for doing.

"What did you do that for dobe?"

"You were patting me as if I were your little bitch! If anyone is anyone's bitch here, you are mine." Evidently the heat was getting to everyones brains because Gaara, who was always threatening Naruto had given up and was now without a shirt on and not giving two fucks about what happened around him. Temari and Sakura had slapped each other a few times by now and Naruto and Sasuke had fought more than five times. Itachi, well lets just say he was talking more than usual...

"Would you two just shut the fuck up already! Do you want me to go back there? Because I will and then it won't be pretty, I promise you!" screamed our sweaty Itachi. Unfortunately for everybody, Sasuke was pissed off and stressed out beyond belief by his late discoveries and who else to take it out on than the cause of this slight problems? But Naruto was pissed off too so..

"You fucker get back here and say that to my face, just because your Sasuke's brother and older doesn't mean shit! I'll beat up that pretty face so bad that you'll win Miss Ugly Universe for sure you fucking fag!" screamed Naruto and two seconds later was pounced on by a very angry Itachi who was wringing his neck like a chicken making Naruto claw around, hitting Gaara in the eye in the process. Gaara swore and, since he had not been paying attention, he thought it had been Itachi who had hit him and so he jumped on top of Itachi and bit his ear while making animalistic sounds.

When Gaara had jumped his foot had smacked Sasuke across the face, making Sasu lose a tooth and thus making him turn into Hulk. Sadly when Sasuke gets mad, he can't see worth shit in front of him so Naruto got the first hit while Itachi dodged and kneed Gaara in the crotch at the same time making the red-head swing a punch hitting Itachi in his stomach while Sasuke grabbed Itachi's head and smashed it against the window. All this was happening in the back seat of a jeep so you can imagine the amount of space available. K kept screaming from the front..

"Stop it! We are gonna have an accident, you are actually making the car sway!" Sakura and Temari had started arguing about something having to do with pink being horrible and blonds being stupid or something and thus cat fight ensued. Gaara who had heard K answered..

"Why don't you just fucking jump then? If you are sooo fucking scared you damn, wannabe American!" K choked on his own saliva and screamed back ...

"SAY WHAT? You crazy, stuck-up, Japanese person! I'm a 100 American and you'll break up that fight or else!" out of nowhere a gun was brought out and the little hair standing up on top of Naruto's head was blown off.

"THE FUCK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES !" screamed Sasuke, jumping out of the car and smacking face first against a sign. Gaara grabbed Naruto and jumped out on the street crashing on the windshield of a car passing by, making the driver scream like a little girl. Itachi looked around and, since everyone was doing it, eh what the heck? He jumped out too, landing in the middle of mud like he was a frog.

Sakura had her hands tied up too badly in Temari's wire hair to jump out without dragging Temari so what did she do? Jump out of course! It was her life at risk, after all ! Poor Temari got half her hair ripped off and lost half of her blouse. Sakura just lost half her face, well that's what happen when you land on the street when jumping out of a car going at 80 mph.

K noticed he was missing his tourists so he did a movie car slide and turned the jeep around gun in hand. At least the fight was over.

About 6 hours later, everyone was laying in a hospital. Sasuke had some brain damage but nothing new about that, the kid was mental anyway. Gaara had broken a few ribs but Naruto was alright, just a black eye and a split, swollen lip. Itachi was just dirty. Sakura had her face all bandaged up like a mummy, and Temari was fine, surprisingly. K walked in the room after dealing with the cops and all the paper crap that made him have an insane headache.

"Is everyone ready to go?" a few groans answered him, really he just wanted to get them to a capoeira performance but noooo they had to go and make it difficult.

Temari went and got Sakura off the bed, Naruto got Gaara while Itachi went to get Sasuke. Getting to the hotel had been a pain for everyone literally. After making sure everyone was well and in good hands, K had left them alone.

"Listen honey, I'm going to stay the night with Sakura, I'll see you in the morning." Temari gave Itachi a kiss and went into the elevator. Of the hurt people only Sasuke was still unconscious, Gaara pushed Naruto a bit the blond getting the point walked up to Itachi.

"Is he alright?" asked Naruto peeking into Sasuke's face which was hidden in Itachi's chest since he was being carried bridal style.

"Yeah he'll be fine, might have some nasty headaches for a while though." commented Gaara while moving his eyes from Sasuke to Itachi's face.

"Are you gonna take care of him? Naruto could stay the night with him you know, if you are tired.." the red-head didn't get to finish his thought.

"No, I'm fine. I'll take care of him, you might need some help moving around, the brat here should stay with you." replied Itachi and without waiting for an answer, he moved into the next elevator.

"He got one fucked up attitude," said Naruto sticking his tongue out at Itachi right before the door closed. Gaara remained silent staring at the elevator door, his eyes narrowing in thought. Naruto noticed his companion was in one of those "I'll crack this nut" moods so he rolled his eyes and sighed while dragging the red-head to the elevator.

"You should relax Gaara, he ain't gonna try anything funny on Sasuke, they are brothers after all."

"Rules and laws are meant to be broken at some point Naruto, after all the forbidden fruit is the sweetest among fruits." Pressing the 5th floor button, Naru-chan pondered what Gaara had said but dismissed it with a shake of the head. The guy had gotten trashed around today, the pain might be getting to his head.

Itachi watched Sasuke's face, letting a little smile slip by. He would get to play the devoted brother and help Sasuke undress, take a bath, and lay under the covers snuggling while playing with his hair...ahem. It was just his head, it's not like he broke some ribs or anything..-_Dammit, why couldn't you break a rib or a leg or something that would stop you from moving. Nothing goes my way ever...-_ Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's neck while his hand moved down to his behind._-Does this count as molesting someone in their sleep? Nah I'm just putting him in a more comfortable position...Mmm positions..STOP IT!-_ Thankfully or unfortunately however you want to see it, the door of the elevator opened. Taking his sweet time getting to the room, Itachi was too preoccupied singing in his head..

"Oh Sasuke, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Sasuke!  
Every night you still  
Leave me all alone, Sasuke!  
Oh Sasuke, what a pity,  
You don't understand!  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand!  
Oh Sasuke, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand?  
It's guys like you, Sasuke!  
Oh, what you do, Sasuke do, Sasuke,  
Don't break my heart, Sasuke!  
So come on, and give it to me  
Any way you can.  
Any way you wanna do it,  
I'll take it like a man!.."

...he didn't see the person coming around the corner and when he did see, it was too late. BAM! Crash! Food flying around, someone yelled something in Portuguese, Itachi was seeing pretty stars dancing, and Sasuke? Where the hell did Sasuke go? Oh, he flew through that window...The poor waiter was freaking out about the whole thing, almost groping Itachi while checking if he was okay. Itachi looked around noticing he was missing something. _-What was I carrying again?..-_

"SASUKE!" In a flash, he was standing and looking for his little brother, but seeing nothing, he turned to the waiter, who pointed to the broken window. Itachi hurried over and looked down, there in the middle of the pool was Sasuke floating down..._-FLOATING DOWN HE'S GONNA DROWN!-_ Not thinking twice about it, Itachi jumped out the window while the waiter fainted right after screaming...

"Demente engana-o se matarão!" (Insane fool! You are gonna die!)

Itachi was already dragging Sasuke to the edge of the pool in a hurry. Checking for breathing and not getting any, Itachi beamed at the idea of CPR -_But wait..this is our first kiss sort of..._t**_he hell! You are wasting time! The brat is gonna die! Smash those sexy lips and get it over with..._**_umm yeah-_

Hesitating just for a second, relishing in the thought that he would finally taste those lips that tormented him to no end, Itachi took a shaky breath and dug into the delicious dish. Was it due to his love starved heart that he found the taste as great as a milkshake of heaven and hell? With the divinity and the sin combined in such a balanced formula that made him forget he was supposed to be giving CPR and not taking that little oxygen Sasuke had left? He did remember after a bit 'cause you know since the other person was not participating in the make-out session.

After getting Sasuke to breathe again and wondering how the hell the boy remained unconscious through all that, Itachi lay down next to Sa-chan catching his breath. He was exhausted but at least he was spending time with his love, not quite bonding, eh, but at least they were together. His arms were too tired and so he just picked up Sasuke like a sack of potatoes and lifted him over his shoulders.

Getting to the room had been a drag and even if Itachi loved Sasuke, he felt too fucking tired to care about anything and so, a wet Sasuke was flown over to the bed, Itachi collapsing soon after next to him.

The morning light awakened Itachi, only to have him almost die of a heart attack having Sasuke on top of his body, looking him over with something akin to curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked a confused Sasuke with a little voice.

"Huh? What do you mean who am I?"

"What's my name? Where am I? Who are you?" said Sasuke, his face looking distressed. Itachi was confused; the doctors had said Sasuke had hit his head pretty hard but nothing serious, he couldn't have amnesia could he?_-But if he does then I could...and well if he isn't, he will freak out the minute I make a move...ok then lets play Sasuke..- _Itachi smirked and with a bored tone replied..

"We are lovers, we ran away from our country because our families wouldn't allow us to be together. Technically we are in the middle of our honey moon." Sasuke didn't say anything, but looked doubtful for a second.

"Who's on top?" Itachi almost choked when he heard that, but recovered quickly and answered with an octave higher tone of voice than his usual...

"Me, although sometimes you like to tie me up and be a naughty sex fiend." Itachi closed his eyes for a second, expecting to get hit and called pervert or something of the sort, but the hitting nor the words came. Popping an eye open and checking his surroundings, Itachi found everything the same place plus a curious face hovering over his own.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke in a whisper. Itachi couldn't help but sigh at how adorable Sasuke looked right now, absolutely jump-able.

"Nothing...you would usually hit me if I had said that..you really don't remember, do you?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Why would I hit you if I love you? Plus, you are pretty...I'm sure I don't like to hit pretty things..." commented Sasuke in an off hand tone, getting closer to Itachi's face inch by inch. Itachi sucked in a breath and let a little smile slip to his lips when Sasuke put the tip of his nose on top of his and rubbed it slowly, maintaining eye contact. But the demons would not let his mind rest in peace and just enjoy the moment **_-He doesn't know what he is doing..._**_go away..._**_he is your brother...- _**With a godly will of steel, Itachi pushed Sasuke up and away from him.

"Now listen here, you are hurt and need to..." but before he went on with his rant a pair of lips closed over his own and a body was pressed against his. The kiss was innocent and uncertain at first, slowly as the heat and need escalated into levels that define the phrase "point of no return", hands roamed about. Naked skin was kissed, marked, and teasingly caressed by ghostly hands of fire.

Somehow Itachi had ended up on his back, his clothes lost, but, at that point, he could have cared less about meaningless details like that. Sasuke's hands were on him, in him, they were everywhere at the same time, making his body tremble with the amount of sensations and the need for more. Itachi was pretty sure that from somewhere the song "Hallelujah" was being sung. Willing his eyes to open, he watched as Sasuke positioned himself between his legs and leaned forward murmuring in Itachi's ear...

"My pretty fay, you are completely mine." the words sending shivers down Itachi's spine.

"Sasuke...I..." and then the door opened and standing there were their parents along with Temari, and everything stopped.

"What's the meaning of this?" yelled Fugaku while Sen's cheeks held a downpour of tears full of betrayal.

"How could you! I thought you loved me! I won't let you be with him!" Temari accused running to the bed and taking Sasuke away.

"No!" screamed Itachi.

The morning light was annoying the hell out of him, some bird thought it was fun to torture him, so the chirping had been going on for a while now, the idiot in the next room probably thought it was funny to tear down the walls with over loud music. All in all, he felt like shit and everything was just making it worse. To top it all, there was something stuck under his side, making him turn in a weird angle that was probably why his back felt like he was over 2000 years old and no chiropractics around.

Deciding that cursing the fuck out of all the gods he knew about wasn't gonna make anything better, Sasuke opened one eye_.-Where the hell am I?-_ But then he remembered the day before _-Oh yeah one fucked up day for sure. Owwww...my head feels like I went to a rock concert and then a strip show after getting high and drunk during an orgy...- _Not like he had ever done that, but he guessed it would feel crappy like that afterwards.

Turning over, he found the source of his painful back. Somehow, his belt had managed to dig itself under him and Itachi was sleeping in his bed...Sasuke blinked a few times, and yes, that was Itachi. _-Looks like he is having a nightmare..should I wake him up?- _Since his curiosity was stronger than his sadism, Sasuke shook Itachi a few times, but getting nothing, he stuck his foot on the side of Itachi's body and sent him flying over the bed to the floor.

"Noooooooo!" screamed Itachi jumping from the floor and looking to the door with horrified eyes.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Itachi?" asked Sasuke from the bed, making Itachi swirl around and look at him with an odd look of loss and relief mixed together.

_-It was a dream...or a nightmare the last part at least...-_

"Nothing, I'm fine." He stood there for a few seconds and since Sasuke appeared to be fine, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room, since you are ok." Sasuke didn't want him to go, but he didn't want him to stay either. Coming to terms with loving your brother wasn't easy, but it wasn't difficult either since he could always act the same as before: like a little brat. Sasuke was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by the sound of Itachi's phone..

"What is it?"

**"Now Ita-kun, is that any way to greet your boss? Could it be that I'm interrupting something?" **_-Just fucking g-r-e-a-t, its the jackass.-_

"Yes, you are."

**"Oh, that's too bad since whatever you are doing will have to wait. There is something I need you to do for me first..."**

While Itachi listened to the instructions, Sasuke went to change his clothes because he knew by experience Itachi could be on the phone for hours with whoever it was that had his number. When he came back out, Itachi had just hanged up and was yet again about to leave..

"Are you ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Itachi, turning around and regarding Sasuke with unreadable eyes and leaving quickly after a whispered "See ya". Sasuke just shrugged at the weirdness of the whole situation and left the room a couple of minutes later in search of food, wondering how everyone else was doing._-Someone must be hurt, if Itachi stayed with me that means either Naruto or Gaara got hit bad.-_ Ignoring his hunger for a bit Sasuke went to the next floor in search of his friends. Not even out of the elevator yet, Sasuke could hear the shouting about medicine. Stepping out and getting closer, some sentences could be made..

"Gaara get down!"

"No ! I will not drink that crap!"

"Get down from there or else!"

"There is nothing you can do to make me come down!"

"I'll take off my clothes, jump on your bed, jerk off and spread my cum all over your stuff and videotape it, so when we get back to Japan, everyone in school will know what that spot in you shirt is !" Outside, Sasuke was grateful he had not eaten anything. Sometimes, Naruto was just too much.

"You wouldn't dare!" threw Gaara in horrified voice.

"Try me." replied Naruto in a serious tone. Gaara looked from Naruto to the medicine bottle then back at Naruto then over to his bed. Naruto was growing impatient, perhaps a little encouragement was needed? putting down the medicine he grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off in a swift motion. (Practice makes perfect, ne?) The pants went off in the same fashion. The blond smirked a bit and hooked the waistband of his blue boxers, giving time for the red-head to decide. Gaara sighed, he knew Naruto would do it. Slowly, he climbed off the cabinet and with reluctant steps, moved over next to the tanned body.

"Ok, I'll drink it." The blond handed over the three pills. While Gaara made a few faces, Naruto went to open the door Sasuke had been knocking.

"Hey Sasuke! Come on in! I just made Gaara drink his pills."

"Yeah, I heard your screams all the way to my room, dobe. You sure have persuasive ways to make people do stuff." Naruto gave him a bewitching smile that had SIN written all over it and replied..

"Yes, I'm quite crafty, ne? Hehehe."

After that and some more bitching every now and then, the three boys made their way downstairs. No one they knew were around but stomachs were demanding food. In a confusing, made-up Portuguese, Gaara ordered something to eat for them, getting slapped twice because apparently he was proposing indecorous things to the girl serving them. Half an hour later, K appeared, saying that today they were free to do whatever they wanted and that he would be picking them up the next day around 5 am to be ready and NO MORE FIGHTS or else he would have to use his gun again. Gaara threw him some venomous glares while Sasuke snickered and Naruto touched his hair sadly.

A few floors above them, Itachi was trying to calm his nerves in his room. Temari was still with Sakura, it seemed and would probably stay there for a while since the girl had had some kind of breakdown since she wasn't "beautiful" anymore. He needed to concentrate to do his job. Throwing aside any distracting thoughts, he took out his lap top and logged in, the familiar red invading his system.

Whoever dares to guess Itachi's job the prize is two chapters posted in a row! Until next weekend readers, remember to leave me lots and lots of hate filled reviews.


	14. Losing Consciousness yet Again

**"Why?" Mo whispered to himself softly, and realized that his question was trivial and futile.At such a moment it was enough to be, without having to know why."**

**-Bees...something something..can't remember the name.**

**So yeah here is another chapter... Give thanks to Lunamaru for her work! Thanks for the reviews you guys are THE best!**

Vivaldi's Four Seasons vibrated through his body while the screams of his soon-to-be-dead companions attempted to waltz around him long enough to survive. Move left and hit the jugular, such a bloody mess, but pretty nonetheless how the red flows out like a fountain if you slice the skin fast enough. Move right and a cracking sound its heard, just a boy maybe 15 years old, too bad he got himself associated with these kinds of people. A step back and someone just got cut in half. Well, you needed to lose the weight anyway. Step forward and oh my, it was a pretty girl, a shame she had to lose her head and legs. Done with the first floor.

The shadow stole through the hallway, switching the music to Eva's Ameno, that song made him feel like God was absorbing the wicked. A sadistic smile crept over his features as another wave of useless puppets came at him. Petals of red butterflies enveloped everything as limbs were separated from bodies and mouths opened in silent prayers of death. A room up ahead, check, no empty, keep running. There are more coming. Through the windows, the silver blanket of a midnight moon caught his attention for a second, but footsteps and yells called his mind back to the task at hand.

The target was the owner of the house, a merchant of pleasure that used kids in the nasty business of sex slaves and used them afterwards in experiments for human intelligence enhancement. Another door, this time bigger, almost a gate. Itachi dove through the door turning around and closing it behind him. It was a private room, probably the owner's room since the extravagant luxury and Oriental style in which the place was decorated was totally different from the rest of the house. Yelling from outside and then silence. Good, he would just wait until the target showed up and be done with it. After all, this is what he called an easy case: you go in, kill and come out.

Walking up to the desk and looking over the papers searching for anything that would help the authorities afterwards, Itachi came across the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen. The material looked like silver but a tone lighter almost white, the chain was short but long enough not to be a choker. Dangling from it were a pair of small ruby wings embracing what appeared to be a circle. The circle had engraved a variety of symbols that to Itachi looked Egyptian combined with Arabic, but they were too small to tell. It was prohibited to take any objects while out in a mission, then again who would know? It was just jewelry, and the owner would be dying soon.

Pocketing the small necklace, Itachi went over the papers but, seeing he couldn't decipher anything from it, he just grabbed as much as he could and stuffed it in his small bag, taking pictures of the rest. Just when he had finished, slow footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway. Turning off the small lamp in the corner and stilling himself against the wall next to the door, Itachi waited for his victim to open it, but nothing happened. The steps had stopped right in front of the door, but the person had not opened it, everything was completely quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, Itachi didn't feel alone in the room anymore, there was something, no someone with him there.

Falling into a fighting stance and his katana in hand, Itachi cursed the fuck out his boss for letting the small detail that there would be magick users involved slip by. To say he hated the fuckers was an understatement. Last time he had been against one of them, the stupid douche bag had turned him into a stuffed animal, and thought it was funny to stick needless in him like a fucking voodoo doll, and then let his apprentice practice fire spells on him. Itachi was brought out of his reminiscences by the lights in the room turning on. It was a magick user alright, long silver hair and golden eyes stared at him in curiously. Itachi marveled at the beauty in front him.

Well yes, he hated the fuckers but it didn't stop him from appreciating what looks good, and this guy looked GOOD. Afore mentioned gold eyes, silver hair that reached almost to the knees, sharp yet delicate features, and a body that screamed "Hottie Alert" covered by a white loose shirt and pants.

"Are you that intruder the guards were making a fuss about?" a deep voice that seemed to come from every place at once asked. Itachi didn't respond but gave a curt nod, his mask sliding a bit down his nose.

"Are you here to kill Lord Orochimaru?( I just had to use him, didn't I?)" another curt nod, and a sinister smirk formed on the face of the delicate creature before him.

"Very well then, I shall kill you." Itachi smirked back **-Well aren't you the sweetest, but I think I'll pass on the me dying part.-**

"Give me a second,"said Itachi holding his hand up, getting his iPod out and searching through it. -Ah hah! Found it!- One of his favorite songs, "I Like to Move It". The adrenaline rush kicked in with the first notes.

"Ok, let's dance," Striking a stance and getting ready for the first attack, Itachi closed his eyes. One thing you had to keep in mind if you wanted to survive while fighting a magick user was that the bitches had superb speed, normal eyes would be only a limitation. Behind flesh curtains black morphed into bloody scarlets and as the curtains lifted, deadly crimson met amused amber.

"Hmm... a Sharingan user...interesting, I thought your kind was extinct, such a waste to kill you. Enchanting like a rose with poisoned thorns...Rare and priceless indeed." commented the spell-caster to no one in particular as he easily dodged the skilled movements of his opponent. Itachi was just buying time, he knew he would be captured if he stayed too long. Being captured was not an option and he really didn't feel like performing seppuku just because some sissy felt like sucking up to his boss.

While making sure to keep the enemy busy with his sword, Itachi made some hand signs and opened a portal of about three meters in diameter. In a smooth motion he slid to the floor, knocking down his opponent, and quickly jumping into the portal.

The silver-haired man hissed and got up , his master would not be pleased with these turn of events. Looking over the room he frowned, but shrugged and vanished a second later.

As Itachi got out of the portal in his room, someone knocked on the door. Faster than by the laws of physics humanly possible, he lost the bandit suit and got into some shorts and went to answer the door(If you have seen the mask ya know when he like goes into tornado mode and then stops and his all dressed up? That's what i mean.).Temari stood on the other side, looking a bit sad.

"Hey...I have something to tell you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rewind**

The day had turned out boring without K there to show them interesting stuff to do. After a while Naruto had decided he had had enough and declared loud enough for every person in a five mile radius that he, Mr.Sex on Legs, needed something to do, which preferably included naked people around. Without waiting for an answer from his two people audience, he turned on his heel and left the hotel lobby.

Not long after, Gaara had disappeared, leaving Sasuke wondering if he could make it more obvious that he was spying on Naruto. An hour later, Sasuke was still sitting in the same place, with same magazine on his lap, with the same page open and not one word read. Sighing for the 10000000000 time in that minute, he looked up only to spot Temari walking towards him with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, flopping down into the seat next to him.

"Hi."

"How come you are alone?"

"Naruto went out to work his charm, and Gaara...well Gaara is trying to come to terms with his loving Mr. Sex on Legs." Temari laughed at that and asked..

"Mr. Sex on Legs?" Sasuke just shrugged and turned to his forgotten magazine. Temari sighed, making Sasu look at her.

"You look like shit." Well, that was smooth genius, but hey, he was never one to initiate a conversation. The blond smiled a bit and played with one of her ponytails.

"It's Sakura, she wants to see a doctor about fixing how she looks." Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally **- I don't think there is anything to fix, the bitch finally looks what she is: a fucking witch-**

"And the problem with that would be...?"

"It's just I thought this trip would help me get to know your brother a little better before we tied the knot, you know? It's not like we can't communicate well. We have great conversations and I feel understood when I'm with him. But there is something about him, something that just doesn't fit...Oh well, I guess he makes up for it during sex." Sasuke's brain stopped working for a minute there with the TOO MUCH INFORMATION then did a back flip and asked...

"You two had sex already?" Temari looked at him like "Duh!"

"Of course! Why do you think I was so sure he was straight when you accused him of being gay? By the way between you and me, your brother is one fucking good lover and has awesome stamina, the guy is insatiable!" Yep, definitely too much information for poor Sasuke, who was twitching and had foam all over his mouth while horns grew from his head and a tail suddenly came out of his back...not really, he was just twitching.

"ANYWAYS...what are you going to do about Sakura?" replied Sasuke, trying to change the subject before mental images started forming inside his hyperactive imagination, mainly involving a sweaty Itachi on all fours... -No no! Bad Sasuke, bad Sasuke!-

"Oh, I don't know...I really want to stay but if I send her alone, father will be upset. There's no choice. I'll have to go with her," answered the blond with a sigh while rubbing her temple and getting up.

"I'm going to get everything ready, I hope you have a happy birthday Sasuke-kun. Don't be too hard on your brother, he cares a great deal about you..." Sasuke flinched inwardly at that. **-Woman, if you knew...-** "...Just have a good time, ok? You are too young to be sulking around like a sourpuss!" she said and ran for it before Sasuke could smack her with the magazine.**-Oh, I wouldn't be too hard on him just enough to...err yeah, stop train of thought before we have a crash.-**

Just when Sasuke thought he would be able to make some progress in his reading someone yelled a "You fucking bastard!" and knocked him out.

As Sasuke fell, Naruto and Gaara entered the lobby...

"Why! Why didn't you take my loli-pop but took his donut! You don't even know the guy!" exclaimed Naruto, pouting.

"Shut up...SASUKE!" yelled Gaara as he saw his friend fall...Naruto went to move catch him but when his eyes fell on the figure behind the seat...

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TEME!" which was responded with an...

"Huh?"

One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya,  
I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way or another, I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya  
One day, maybe next week,  
I'm gonna meet ya, I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around  
One way, or another I'm gonna find ya,  
I'm gonna get ya get ya get ya get ya  
One way, or another I'm gonna win ya,  
I'll get ya, I'll get ya  
One way, or another, I'm gonna see ya,  
I'm gonna meet ya meet ya meet ya meet ya  
One day maybe next week,  
I'm gonna meet ya, I'll meet ya

**Ya know i was just thinking how much i enjoy making people suffer, perhaps i shouldn't update for two, maybe three weeks? By the way none of you got the answer right, oh and what is it with people wanting to make Itachi a whore? Sorry but i don't degrade my characters like that...i'm just not into low self-steem and crap like that.Plus i can't picture Itachi being a whore (unless he is Sasuke's personal whore) or to satisfy his own greedy needs.So yeah thanks for reading, come again! REVIEW! its like a drug i swear...**

**P.S** _Can anyone guess who Itachi was fighting? Who do you think knocked out Sasuke?_


	15. My eyes! My eyes! it burns!

**"Truth is so precious that she should always be attended by a bodyguard of lies." **

**Some important facts:** Itachi does not have the scars under his eyes.There is a time discrepancy in between the worlds, where Itachi was it was midnight, back in our world its mid-afternoon.

**Ok i guess i should apologize for the long update hopefully the next chapter will be quicker.This chapter its kind of boring and its not beta read so bear with me people i fixed what i could before posting it.**

I have been standing here for over an hour now just observing, the music and laughter all around seems only to mock the sadness in my heart.My quietness doesn't bother anyone because after all its normal, but i wish someone would notice that my heart and soul are breaking.That slowly my longing for that something we all wish for is devouring me.The cause of my sorrows isn't smiling like the others, but no feelings or emotions are showing in his face either.It's a selfish thought but i want him to be hurt, i want him to be miserable like i am right now, but that's a lie too.

There is no way i want him to feel bad, honestly if me being alone and miserable for the rest of my life would help in some way to make him smile and be happy i would gladly comply.Anything...i would do anything he asked me to, no matter how impossible or stupid i would do it, i know its cliche but it is how i feel.Why wasn't i more understanding before? maybe if my temper and pride hadn't been in the way our relationship even if only as brothers would be better.As it is now i can't even make an excuse to spend time with him, because i supposedly hate him.

Hate him...what a lie..when i only want to touch him, and make that blissfully beautiful smile come to his lips.Those lips...there is nothing exceptional about them just slightly more curved than others, but i wouldn't change them for the world...a kiss from those lips would redeem me (i wonder what would happen if he knew he already did get kissed but unfortunately was unconscious at the time?).It's not fair, not even two days ago i was fine, i was straight, i hated my brother, and life was somewhat normal.

Now all of the sudden I'm bi, i love my brother, and I'm being thrown around in a foreign country following a gun-crazed American.Seriously what the fuck? To top it all i was starting to enjoy this trip, and even Sakura left with Temari leaving us boys to our own devices, but NOOOOO life LOVES to be a royal bitch.Now i have been reduced to a very green jealous monster, i mean sure i was kinda of jealous before cuz Temari got to smother Itachi all the time.But what could i do? she's his fiance after all besides i hadn't had time to actually acknowledge what i felt and process the whole territorial thing that comes with loving someone.But now...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REWIND

Just when Sasuke thought he would be able to make some progress in his reading someone yelled a "You fucking bastard!" and knocked him out.

As Sasuke fell, Naruto and Gaara entered the lobby...

"Why! Why didn't you take my loli-pop but took his donut! You don't even know the guy!" exclaimed Naruto, pouting.

"Shut up...SASUKE!" yelled Gaara as he saw his friend fall...Naruto went to move and catch him but when his eyes fell on the figure behind the seat...

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TEME!" which was responded with an...

"Huh?"

"Don't you Huhn me! You son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto stalking towards the young man while cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! What? who the hell is Sasuke?!" replied the brunette his face contorting in confusion.Right when the blond was in hitting range Gaara spoke up.

"Naruto come over here and help me, we need to see if Sasuke got a concussion and i can't carry him by myself." the blond looked from Gaara to the stranger and then back.

"Listen you bastard, since this is all your fault you are gonna help us, so move it!"

A lot of yelling and cursing after wards the group had managed to get Sasuke in his bed, and were now seated around the room.Gaara having done making sure that Sasuke was all right just out for a bit, turned a calculating eye to the newcomer.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business, if someone is going to ask questions here is me.First of all do you know a guy named Itachi? because that kid over there..." he pointed to the bed "...looks a lot like him, i hit him because i thought he was Itachi."

Gaara kept quiet for a bit perhaps he should call Itachi and let him talk to this guy? _-But if i do that then Itachi its probably gonna take him away and we won't know what's going on.-_

"He's Itachi's brother, i answered your question now answer mine: What are you doing here?" instead of responding the young man got up from his seat and walked up to the bed and stood there a while just looking at Sasuke _-So this is the famous Sasuke..nothing special about him that i can see.-_ .Turning around pale eyes centered on Gaara's own and narrowed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't you be asking for a name? If you don't know me that is, but i have a slight hunch that you know who I'm, and if that's true i want to know how much you know about me." the red-head was getting irritated with the lack of answers but decided to comply nonetheless.

"We know that you and Itachi are together, but aside from that which we saw, your record was empty Neji Hyuuga."

"Well I'm surprised you managed to get my full name not many can do that." replied the brunette sitting down again.Silence invaded everything making Naruto squirm in his seat.

"So now what? Are you gonna tells us why are you here? I mean you do know Itachi's fiance is here right? Not that i care but well just to let you know, although i bet it would be interesting seeing the fiance and the mistress... uhh umm mister? fight." said the blond giving a lop-sided grin and making Neji glare and Gaara sigh.

"Like i said, why I'm here is my business, anyways i have got to see Itachi." with that he got up and walked to the door stopping just a few feet before and casting the figure in the bed one last glance he departed.

"Things just keep getting weirder around here." commented Naruto his voice serious for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari had just left Itachi's room after telling him she was leaving that evening to Germany because of her sister.There were some pros and cons to that but he didn't feel like debating with himself right now.Taking off his shirt and walking over to the mini bar he grabbed a bottle of apple cider and drank some, a hundred and plus thoughts crossed his mind in a second but a strong knock in the door brought him back to reality.Itachi opened the door, bottle in left hand with the right on his hip.He looked at the person in front of him raised an eyebrow and proceeded to slam the door shut without a word.Walking over to the bed and letting himself fall down he stared at the ceiling.Less than 20 seconds later the door opened and foot steps approached the bed.

"That wasn't nice." scolded Neji in a firm yet soft voice.

"..."

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm the one who should be upset, you are the one getting married without telling me."

"I don't recall ever implying that i HAD to report to you all my life's events." came the response lacking all manner of tone.

"Don't be like that..."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England working with Shark-face?" the other ignored the question, instead climbing onto the bed hands trailing over an exposed chest.

"I missed you..."

"It's only been a week."

"Still..."

"You are clingy."

"I saw him." the hands stopped moving and were replaced by a whole body laying on top of him arms sneakily holding onto his waist.

"..."

"He is nothing special..."

"Maybe not to you." ice could have covered the room with the amount there was in such a short sentence.

"I knocked him out." the words were out before he could stop them, but anything was fair in order to get a response that held some emotion behind it.A response he did get, in a flash he was under a very angry Itachi his whole body locked and unable to move.

"Neji." just a name but he understood.Rolling his eyes and pouting a bit he answered.

"He is fine, his friends and i took him to his room and the red-head said he didn't get a concussion.By the way your skills are getting sloppy the red-head saw us together and got a hold of my name." hearing that Sasuke was fine, Itachi relaxed and rolled off the brunette and looking at the ceiling once again.

"It doesn't matter, he won't find anything else.His father will make sure of that, we pay him enough to keep his mouth shut as it is.The bastard should be dead already anyways." the words were lost to the other who was busy trying to suavely get his hands under the pants of his partner.Right when he was reaching his goal a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped his motion.

"Not right now Neji, i'm tired i just got back from a mission." the other scowled.

(A/N:yes here comes the sex, and if you are one of those people who have read lots of fan fictions or simply want to skip it i suggest you do not, there are things important to the story in it.)

"Don't give me that excuse, 'cause we both know its a lie." shaking the hand holding his and without further delay Neji moved down the bed and grabbed the Itachi's pants down with him.Glad to see that his lover had decided to go commando the brunette smirked and crawled up the now naked body before his eyes.Hands trailing up smooth thighs deliberately ignoring getting close to the spot that was by now demanding attention.Itachi was watching everything Neji did, and even he couldn't deny that the man knew what he was doing, without consulting his brain his own hands moved down to get more skin into view.After a few moments of moving around both were in their birthday suits and ready to rock.Neji moved down again after a toe-curling german kiss.

Skipping all over the place, kissing, and giving small bites.His tongue traveled and licked as much as he pleased, working the nipples and leaving them red and throbbing much like other parts of their anatomies.Moving south and keeping his hands moving along with his tongue the brunette didn't fail to notice that Itachi was watching him and that turned him on as much as the heavy panting and the way his lips were opened and his eyes glazed over with raw lust.Finally reaching his desired place Neji grabbed the pulsating member with both hands looked up locking his eyes with Itachi, giving a mischievous grin he licked the head.Itachi groaned and closed his eyes, seeing this Neji opened his mouth a bit and managed to get the whole cock in his mouth.Moving his head up and down while swirling his tongue around his favorite loli-pop the brunette was having the time of his life.His attention got a bit divided when he noticed Itachi was saying something, slowing his pace he tried to make out what it was..

"Sasuke..." Neji managed to control the overwhelming urge to bite down._-HIS name again!! Why can't he call MY name for once??!! its always the same thing dammit!! I AM the one giving him mind-blowing sex for fucks sake! stupid brat gets all the credit.-_ Not wanting to let the other enjoy his little fantasy anymore, the brunette stopped his ministrations making Itachi open his his eyes.

"Now for the main dish my love." commented Neji straddling Itachi and positioning himself over the other.In between the sweat that sex induced fogginess the bottom person remembered something.

"Neji...use something, its gonna hurt if you don't.."

"I don't care, i don't wanna wait." was answered, and not half a milli-second afterwards Itachi forgot to think when his cock was encased in a suffocating heat.Neji hissed cursing under his breath for not taking it a little slow, it hurt like hell.After somewhat adjusting to the pain he started to move, at first slowly riding out, but when Itachi's hips started picking up the pace so did he.When Neji noticed that Itachi had once again closed his eyes and his mouth was moving along the lines of a name he knew very well, he leaned down and fervently kissed Itachi's lights out effectively stopping any names from being said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 MINUTES AFTER NEJI LEFT THE ROOM

Sasuke was slowly waking up, his hand found his head and he slightly winced at the pain.Some strange duck had been making fun of him in a dream or something but other that he didn't remember anything.Naruto who had been bored out of his mind and trying to wake Sasuke with his brain waves of concentration happily welcomed him to the land of the conscious followed by a "Hn" from Gaara who looked pissed for some reason.

"Hey teme we thought we would have to find some charming prince to wake you up since you were more out of it than sleeping beauty in her sleep.Not even Gaara screaming while i fucked him woke you up." the blond received an elbow on the side for that remark but kept grinning.

"What happened?" asked Sasu running a hand through his head.

"Don't you remember? You got hit by your brother's mistress or mister whatever, 'cause he thought you were Itachi.By the way the guy looks better up close than i thought, Temari has serious competition.I mean the guy has this awesome kind of blank eyes, and his hair its awesome! i kinda of wanted to beat him up when he hit ya but afterwards when i checked him out i was blown away!" ranted the blond completely ignoring the look on Sasuke's face but Gaara was not so oblivious.

"Sasuke?" the boy looked up sharply as if coming out of a trance.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, i just need some fresh air." without waiting for an answer he got up from the bed and left the room.

"Umm did i say something?" asked the blond.Gaara shook his head and frowned_ -I hope I'm wrong about this, because if I'm not Sasuke things are going to be painful for you.-_

Sasuke walked down the hall in a daze, he stopped in front of a window and looked out at the sky and the people walking around._-He's here.He's here.He's here.-_ For some reason that kept repeating .A myriad of things crossed his mind but one question was shinning brightly among all the others.Why is he here?.But then the thought of getting hit like a punching bag for no reason whatsoever came up and his wanderings were stopped.His sadistic side took over and now he strode forward with a purpose which mainly involved someones face needing plastic surgery and the loss of a few organs and limbs.

Noting that he was close to his brother's place he thought _-The bastard probably knows where the other bastard is.-_ so he walked up to it .A few feet away he stopped, there were some peculiar noises coming from his brother's room.Sasuke's face turned pink when he heard a moan and the definite sound of a bed banging VERY hard against a wall _-Maybe Temari wanted a good-bye kiss?-_ he thought bitterly.And yet he moved up to the door his curiosity getting the best of him at seeing the door unlocked making his eyes follow up to the bed.

The sight that greeted him made an involuntary gasp leave his lips, which did not go unnoticed by one of the participants in the bed activity.Pale eyes looked to the door and locked with black orbs not even wavering in his pace.Neji looked at the boy a little longer gave him a smirk which made Sasu narrow his eyes _-the fucker is messing with me.-_.Knowing that he had the others attention Neji looked down at Itachi who had his eyes closed again and was panting heavily, not wasting another minute he flipped them over putting Itachi on top.Itachi opened his eyes and confusion showed in his face for a second before he shook his head and grabbed Neji's legs putting one over his shoulder and the other on his waist and plunged back in happy to be in control.Neji looked at the door again and seeing that Sasuke had not left started to moan wantonly and say "Oh yes!!, oh Ita you are soooo good, oh yes, right there, uhhnnnn!!" Which only made Itachi go faster.

Sasuke snapped out of it and quickly closed the door without making too much noise.He stood there for a while with his back to the door and looking at his hands, he was...angry? should he be angry? not really...he was kinda of jealous though, but disturbing thing was that he was totally turned on, or that he wouldn't mind joining the two people in the room.The sounds that kept going on weren't helping much either, so with a decisive nod he walked away grimacing when his erection rubbed against his pants._-I have a few options, i could go and have a session of quality time with my hand, i could call K and have him find me a hooker, or i could take a cold shower and talk to someone about this before i go insane.Ugh the hand it is.-_

Happy of seeing that his room was empty, he proceeded to have a one on one sweet action with his dear hand.Sitting on the edge of his bed, Sasu took off his shorts and boxers.Looking down at his dick he sighed getting a firm hold of it.Closing his eyes he started to picture a random girl from school giving him head, it was good for a while but then the mental image started shifting.The new image he got was of Itachi being pounded by him, and right before he climaxed Itachi suddenly got boobs.

"HOLY FUCK!! that was creepy...but whoever invented masturbation was a damn genius of the highest class." he said to himself.After catching his breath and getting down from the high of an orgasm he cleaned the mess he had made and put on some clothes.He was finishing putting his shorts on when his door bursts open and a mass of orange and yellow tackled him.

"TEME GET THE SKIRTS AND THE THONGS!! ITS CARNIVAL TIME!!!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs in Sasu's face.

Sasuke had to smile at the sight of the blond, he was dressed in one of those hula skirts with a tiny shirt that said something in Portuguese.A glittery mask over his head that resembled a fox with a smirk.But he full out laughed when he looked to the door and saw Gaara in the same type of skirt with a raccoon's mask over his head and little paws on his hands.

"Ne Gaara i think you look great in skirts, since this is the second time you might want to make it your own style of man-wearing-skirts line heheheh." the red-head looked at him and it was enough to let him know he would pay, seriously the guy can shoot knives with his eyes.

"Hurry teme! or K its gonna leave us!! hurry hurry!! put this on!" tossing the blacknette a bag Naruto stood up and moved over to the door.

"We are gonna go tell your brother, be downstairs in five minutes!" Sasuke snorted _- i wonder if Naruto has a camera? he will want one when he sees in what state my brother and his "guest" are, should i tell him? nah it'll ruin the surprise.-_ getting up from the floor he took the bag looked inside and sweat-dropped._-A cat, jeez how friggin original.-_ He put it nonetheless and admired himself in the mirror.The skirt was similar to Naruto and Gaara's but the tips ended in black feathers (A/N: a cat with feathers? WTF?!?).

Plus it had a little tail, of course there were the kitty ears which were big and fluffy.The costume also had small paws that looked exactly like those of a cat but were damn uncomfortable.At the bottom of the bag was a choker with a silver bell dangling from it and a mask of cat._-It doesn't look bad...just need something else...hmm Oh i know!!-_ He had found a pencil eyeliner in one of the drawers in the bathroom before and kept it for some odd reason (A/N:yeah yeah i know).Poking his eyes about a hundred and some times before he managed to get something that looked good he gave himself one last look in the mirror and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FASTFORWARD

So yeah, that's how we ended up here, in the middle of Rio in multitude of people and lights and alcohol not to mention drugs.If you are wondering what Itachi and his "guest" ( i refuse to call him his boyfriend!! i refuse dammit) are wearing, they declined on their costumes and are wearing normal clothes.Naruto did find them naked and i must say he handled the thing rather well.By climbing on the bed and start taking off his clothes, Itachi and the person whose name i now know is Neji just stared until Gaara came forth and dragged the blond out.

Not before he had taken a few pictures though...hmm i need to get a copy of those.So yeah i'm sulking because life is a bitch and that motherfucker keeps looking over here and smirking while hugging my brother.Its like he is fucking taunting me, i don't like him.As a matter of fact i have spent the time of the drive and the fifteen minutes we been here concealing rather badly how much i wanna punch his face.And stone-face Itachi won't even explain shit to anyone, i mean he just came down to the lobby with a guy hanging on his arm right after we said good bye to his fiance not even two minutes before and says nothing.Why do i love this guy again? Stupid fucker messing up my life.Oh great...Naruto just got on one of the parade cars thingy...sigh...this is going to be one LONG night.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:Carnivale Madness and Molestations! coming sooner than this came hopefully.Oh and reviews are always appreciated, i made this chapter a bit longer so i hope that made some of you happy.Until next time! ;)**


End file.
